Blessed It Be Revised
by Sweet Serene
Summary: This is revision of my story Blessed Be,which i will leave up till I have rewritten all the chapters sorta a crossover sorta not mostly Harry potter.3000 yrs ago man kind destroyed the ruling kingom now from its ashes its rising again and magic isn't same
1. Chapter 1

NOTE I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY ASSOCIATED CHARS NOR DO I OWN SAILOR MOON

Prologue

_**THE MOON KINGDOM FALLS ONCE MORE**_

Before recorded History..

Deep In the forest of Japan nine men, ten children ran each trying keep children up with their pace with the other, occasionally a man turned around with tears in their eyes, as sparks of lights, and sounds of bombs, are shot a crystal palace. The children, confused as why the loss of their mothers, ran after their fathers as fast as they can. All they can hear was bombs and curses are heard in background destroying the once beautiful castle. Suddenly a pink haired girl of nine with long flowing pigtails fell down and a snap of her ankle is heard. A man with shoulder length brown hair with a red bandana and dark eyes bends down and picks the child up knowing the ankle was broken or sprain but remember his wife told him not to stop to get to safety of the mountains.

"Princess you ok?" he asked holding her tightly.

"Yes Chad. But why we are running? Where are my parents? where is Aunt Rei and the others?" said the child as she looked up and one of her now guardians with her red eyes shining with concern, concern for her people, concern for her court, her parents, and wisdom far from a normal nine year old child.

At the mention of his wife, tears welled up in his eyes, Chad didn't know what to say to the young princess, nor how to tell her that the children, her, and him and the rest of the fathers were on the run..for their lives. Then a man with short blonde hair, a dark bandanna and crystal blue eyes stopped, in his arms small girls, too small to run on their own, he turned around to speak to Chad.

"Chad don't stop we must continue, the court of Serenity must live on for the future to survive what Rei says is to come"

Chad snapped out of it quickly and looked at his fellow guardian of the moon, the guardian of Pluto. He remembered what his wife said as she shoved their child in his arms with a spark of the eternal flame and a scroll which would remain unopened for while

~Flashback~

Eternal Sailor Mars, Neo Queen of Mars, Guardian of Neo Queen Serenity hugged her daughter one last time as she slept in her husband's arms

"You must run now Chad my beloved take the princesses and the children and run with the other Knights and hide. There is a darkness far darker than ours coming. Were Chaos emerges with a dark wizard a dark Terrain wizard who seeks power of the Lunarian Court. Hidden in shadows will be our people waiting tell the day the seal of the silver millennium wakens the new moon queen to her destiny and purge the earth once again of the darkness so the light of the moon shall shine for the 3rd time."

She hands her husband a scroll and the necklace with flame and kisses him passionately. Neo King Mars, Chad the Martian Knight silently wept as he kissed his wife for what he knew was the last time. She continue speak quietly as the other husbands said goodbye to their monarchs and friends to their guardians Luna and Artemis who has asked them to take the Solar Kitten Nimbus who lost his parents weeks earlier and their daughter Diana and the other queens

"I foretold this this morning to Venus its recorded in our records below the castle but make sure this passes on into the Small Lady's family. Don't read it protect Callina for she is keeper of Elyision protect Small lady and teach the children their rightful roles I love you Chard always forever tell the flame dies out"

"Rei.." Chad started tell their heard a bang outside the castle. They turned to see Pluto Knight and Eternal Pluto running carrying their daughter and the heiresses of Neptune and Uranus, He saw on Pluto Knight's hip the space sword and the mirror of Neptune, and clutched in one girls hand was Neptune's famous violin. Eternal Sailor Pluto handed the time key to her husband as it disappeared to when it's needed and he knew Saturn Knight had the Glaive

"Uranus and Neptune were killed outside the castle trying get the girls to safety. IF we are going do this we need go your majesties" Pluto Knight quietly murmured

King Endymion nodded as Helios appeared and open a portal to Elysion were they would take another portal to the mountains and travel tell they found land who knew them not. Neo Queen Serenity raised her crystal to put Diana and Nimbus in a sleep to be woken when they got to safety by her eldest daughter, Small Lady and put them in a carrier to hand to Mercury Knight whole time crying

"You have served us well and loved my scouts dearly and now I entrust the future of the moon in our hands we will hold them off best we can" the heartbroken queen said.

The king hugged his queen and looked at his protectors and spoke, "Your immortality will end, but powers higher than us will declare if you join us on the other side or not if Terrain Magic will make you ghosts to protect the court tell the time is right or something else only Gia can say if you can come home or when"

A lone solider in pitch black carrying a babe of 5 months and a long glaive came up from the darkness the glaive disappeared and he looked sad at his daughter

"It's begun Hotoru died trying get me to this point they broke through the silent wall like it was yesterday news when did terrains magic get so strong?" He spoke quietly of wisdom and knowledge caused his sister, the queen to sobbed for they had just married the soldiers of Saturn

"ooh Sammy.." Neo Queen Serenity ran and hugged her brother who held his daughter and sister at the same time and the king looked at his brother in law with sadness.

Eternal Sailor Venus moved up her husband and daughter beside her. "Serena they have to go now."

Serena better known as Neo Queen Serenity kissed her niece and daughters as her husband and the others did same

King Endymion looked at the 9 men again "Serena and I will use the crystals to hold them off if they find this point they can get to Elysion follow Helios and Blessed Be we will see you again"

Everyone nodded in tears and the 9 men with 10 girls disappeared with Helios the boy priest..

~Present~

Chad snapped out of it to answer the Knight of Time

"Yes Aldan"

They arrived in deep cavern in the forest, as Helios had directed them to go from inside Elysion to a place far enough from Tokyo but close enough for them see the destruction of their loved ones. A red haired man started cooking on a fire pit that he had fixed and another blonde started settling the children down, the pink hair girl, called Princess and four men looked toward the city all inflames. And suddenly a crystal emerged in the little girl's hands and whisper is heard to the last of the moon kingdom

"We shall be reborn again, from our ashes our kingdom shall rise my precious daughter"

Meanwhile another little girls hands, a girl of three, another crystal was laid in her hands, this time by a boy with wisdom beyond his years with a horn of gold on his head, wearing flowing white robes, the men gasped and whispered "Helios" as they seen this, for it signified the passing of the terrain king. Helios spoke in soft tones and in a musical voice

"All Hail Princess Callina of Earth, the wielder of the golden crystal, and the new Gia, Sailor Earth, All Hail Neo Princess Serenity, the new queen of the silver millennium, of the moon kingdom, Sailor Moon. Sister Princesses of the moon and earth with a court but no kingdom, rest assure from the ashes of your family's demise a new kingdom shall raise in far future, a heir will be born, and from ashes of Saturn's destruction we shall be a kingdom again"

Then Helios turned sadly to the pink haired girl bowed and turned and disappeared, meanwhile the pink girl concentrated and the crystal entered her body.

"Princess where it go?" asked concerned guardians

"Where it is safe, and there it will hide among my descendants till the chosen heir is born, I'm princess no more, I am the new queen of the silver alliance, and queen without a kingdom, in the background we shall protect the people of stuff they no not off, till the time were from the ruins of our kingdom, the chosen court shall rise from the ashes and bring peace and restore the moon kingdom once more Blessed be"

No one dare questioned the new queen even though young, had seen so much, and all nine adults watched on with the young queen as screams and flames were seen engulfing their home and killing their loved ones. The pink hair young queen closes her fist and looks down a single tear falls from her face..as it suddenly starts to rain, the earth crying for the fallen royals, her chosen people to lead her people

None of them knew the 3rd rise of Serenity's court won't be for 3000 years….


	2. EXTRA EXTRA READ ALL ABOUT IT!

_**Special Special Read All About it Here! **_

_**Daily prophet**_

_**September 6 1997**_

**EXCLUSIVE! NEW PROPHACY FOUND IN MAGICAL JAPAN!**

**IS THE LEGENDARY LUNARAIAN KINGDOM TRUE OR MYTH?**

**BY PADMA PARKAINS**

**Magic Minister of Japan Hasa Jai announced that the unspeakables of his country had discovered an ancient tomb in the ruins of a castle today that could unite the magical world and destroy He Who Should Not Be Named. or..ultimately our demised by muggles discovering us.**

**It pertains to the bedtime stories pure blood parents tell their children. Yes the Ancient Legendary Lunarian Kingdom. Yes people you heard right the stories are true not just stories. **

**Back 3000 years ago Neo Queen Serenity her husband King Endymion and her court nine women with powers blessed beyond our imagination and protected by other planets reigned in peace and prosperity over Crystal Tokyo and the magical world till Dark Lady Chaos lead muggles to discover the magical community and darkness in most of the magical world causing them unite for the only time ever to bring down the powerful court. Before their death Martian Priestess Princess Rei prophesied and vowed the Lunaraian kingdom will rise from the ashes in the time were the darkness cause great evil and bring peace and prosperity to the world once more for the magical community and protect the non-magical from those things they know not off. According to myths while Serenity Endymion and the nine women of Serenity's court were put to death by the killing curse that day . According to myths The Crown Princess of Crystal Tokyo Lady Serenity and the children of the court along with the husbands of the court had suddenly disappeared leaving no trace of where they went.**

**WE HAVE THE PROPHOCY IN FULL**

**The ancient tomb was discovered in a ruined castle south of Tokyo last month written in ancient Japanese and is one of the longest prophecies now in recorded history, unspeakables have now it translated and is sharing it to the magical world to raise hope our salvation is coming and dark days are ending**

_**CHILDREN OF THE FUTURE**__** SHALL BE **__**RAISE IN THE PAST**_

_**TO HELP RIGHT THE WRONGS **__**OF A FUTURE DESTROYED  
**_

_**WHEN THE LOCKET PLAYS ONCE MORE **__**THEY WILL DISAPPEAR**_

_**TILL THE TIME THEY CAN BE USEFUL ONCE MORE**_

_**WITH ONLY THE GHOST OF THEIR GODFATHER FOR A GUIDE**_

_**THEY WILL MAKE A BETTER TOMORROW  
**_

_**WHEN A CONFUSED BOY ADMITS HE LOVES A MAN**_

_**A FAMILY HE SHALL FIND **__**AS SPELLS ARE BROKEN**_

_**AND THE MOON PRINCESS IS AWAKEN ONCE MORE**_

_**AS SHE SHEDS THE SHELL OF A SPELL**_

_**THE SILVER CRYSTAL SHALL FORM FROM HER TEAR**_

_**THE PLUTOARIAN TIME KEY SHALL BE THE FIRST**_

_**TO FIND ITS RIGHTFUL HEIR**_

_**A MALE CURSED BY FULL MOON BUT GOOD NATURED AND LOVED SHALL HE BE**_

_**FOR A MATE HE SHALL TAKE**_

_**SHE WHO IS BLESSED BY THE GOLDEN LIGHT**_

_**IN CLOCKS AND TIME HE APPEARS IN FRONT OF HIS PRINCESS**_

_**AND PLEDGES ALL PLUTOARIANS IN HER LIGHT**_

_**THE AQUA MIRROR AND SUBMARINE VIOLIN SHALL BE NEXT TO FIND THEIR CHOSEN  
**_

_**A CURSED WOMAN SHALL BE CURED AND AWAKEN**_

_**SHE LEAVES HER HUSBANDS SIDE AFTER SIXTEEN LONG YEARS**_

_**AND FINDS HER HEIR HER CHILD SHE NOT SEEN SINCE BABYHOOD**_

_**IN WAVES OF OCEANS AND TRUTH OF LIGHT**_

_**THEY APPEAR BEFORE THE LUNARIAN HEIRESS**_

_**PLEDGING NEPTUNE AND ITS PEOPLE TO THE MOON KINGDOM**_

_**THE URANUSIAN SPACE SWORD HAS BEEN HIDDEN LONG ENOUGH**_

_**HIDDEN AMONG BLACKNESS OF SPACE**_

_**IT WILL PURGE THE HEIRESS FROM THE DARKNESS OF EVIL**_

_**SHE LEAVES HER FAMILY BEHIND **__**NOT KNOWING THEIR FATE,**_

_**BUT TAKING A LEAP OF BLIND FAITH, AND ACCEPTS HER DESTINY**_

_**SO IN A FLIGHT OF WIND AND WHIRLWINDS**_

_**SHE APPEARS BEFORE HER QUEEN**_

_**ANS SAYS URANUSIANS WANT TO FIGHT IN THE MOON'S LIGHT**_

_**THE DARKNESS COMES TO THE LIGHT**__**, FROM DUNGEONS AND LONLINESS**_

_**TO ADMIT TO THE MOON HEIRESS**__** HE LOVES HER TOO**_

_**THE SILENT GLAIVE SHALL APPEAR**__** AND**__** VOWS THEN AND THERE**_

_**SATURN AND HER PEOPLE WILL NEVER BE IN DARK AGAIN**_

_**THE DARK MARK WILL FADE AND HATRED BY ALL NOT MORE**_

_**BUT LOVED BY ALL IN THE LIGHT**_

_**A SURPRISE IS IN JUPITER**_

_**A MUGGLE APPEARS, SQUIB UNKNOWN, HEIR TO A LONG DIED OUT LINE**_

_**TO GIVE ZEUS' OAK LEAVE WREATH AND HIS LIGHTING BOLT**_

_**TO HIS DAUGHTER WHO IS MUGGLEBORN NOT, BUT PUREBLOOD HEIRESS**_

_**AND MUST PLEDGE TO THE MOON**_

_**TO PROTECT ITS KINGDOM WITH ALL OF ZEUS' MIGHT**_

_**SHE WILL TURN TO HER FRIEND**__**AND PLEDGE THEN AND THERE **_

_**JUPITER AND HER PEOPLE WILL ALWAYS BE THERE**_

_**TROUBLE BREWS IN THE HOUSE OF MARS**_

_**AS THE MARTIAN KING APPEARS IN FLAMES ABLAZE**_

_**FOUR OF THE FIVE SONS BESIDE HIM**_

_**SHOULD BE SIX THE QUEEN SHALL STATE**_

_**ONE IS AMONG THE DISAPPEARED SHE SHALL BE TOLD**_

_**ONE IS BETRAYER WITH DARK MARK REVEALED AND BURNING BRIGHT**_

_**BUT ALAS THE YOUNGEST CHILD IS THE HEIR**_

_**BUT NO THE GUARDIANS CROWS PHEBIOS AND DEMIOS**_

_**SHALL TAKE THE SECOND YOUNGEST TO BE **_

_**THE NEXT MARTIAN KING **__**TAKING THE HEIR POWERS **_

_**THEY SHALL EMBRACE THE CHOSEN HEIR**_

_**THE MARTIAN HEIR SHALL TAKE FOR CONSORT ONE WITH MARTIAN CURSE**_

_**THE MARTIAN KING SHALL MAKE A PLEDGE**_

_**HONOR HIS ANCESTORS HE SHALL DO**_

_**AND EACH ONE OF HIS SONS DO THE SAME **__**AND DISOWN THE BETRAYER**_

_**FOR MARTIANS GIFT IS THAT OF PROPHECY**_

_**AND VOW THEY DID TO DO IT IN THE LIGHT**_

_**AND BESIDE THE MOON QUEEN AND HER CHOSEN SATURNIAN KING**_

_**MAGIC AND ITS SCHOOLS SHALL REJOICE IT WILL FOR GRACING HER HALLS SHALL BE**_

_**MOTHER EARTH AND HER HEIR**__**ESS **__**WIFE OF THE MARTIAN KING**_

_**HER HEIR THE HALF BLOOD PRINCESS HALF TERRAIN HALF MARTIAN PURE-BLOOD WITCH**_

_**THEY PLEDGE TO THE QUEEN**_

_**TERRA SHALL ALWAYS BE THE MOON'S OWN**_

_**FOR THE LINES WERE ONE ONCE AND SHALL FIGHT AS ONE ONCE MORE**_

_**VENUS' LOVE SHINES BRIGHT**__**AS THE BEAUTY OF VEELAS COME TO LIGHT**_

_**A FATHER AND SON SHALL EMERGE**__**OUT OF DARKNESS AND INTO THE LIGHT**_

_**THEY MAKE THE MOON QUEEN A VOW**_

_**VENUSIANS SHALL PROTECT LOVE OF TERRA BY HER SIDE**_

_**THE FATHER IS THE URANUSIAN MATE**_

_**SO GLAD IS HE TO THAT SHE'S IN LIGHT**_

_**MIRACLE SHALL IT BE**__**FROM BEHIND THE VEIL SO MOTE IT BE**_

_**THE GRIM ARRIVES AND CHANGES TO THE LONG LOST BLACK **_

_**TO PLEDGE WITH ALL HE BE MERCURY AND PEOPLE TO BE BY THE MOON**_

_**TILL IT HER PEOPLE AND ITS ICE IS GONE**_

_**SO IT BE AS HE PLEDGES VENUSIAN SON SHALL FIND IN THE MAN THE SOTE AFTER MATE**_

_**WHEN THEY ARE GATHERED **_

_**IT SHALL BE DISCOVERED**_

_**THOSE THAT DISAPPEAR **_

_**SHALL BE A REAPPEAR**_

_**CHILDREN OF THESE PEOPLE**_

_**DESTINED TO DIE IN THE FINAL BATTLE**_

_**WHEN THIS HAPPEN**_

_**THE DARK LORD SHALL VANISHED**_

_**TO THE DEPTS OF HELL TO NEVER REAPPEAR**_

_**THEN THE MOON KINGDOM **_

_**SHALL REIGN AGAIN**_

Is this a sign of a different way of life till it comes true we might never know? Stay tune as we all bring you what could be a new way of life and legends coming true

_**MISSING CHILDREN **_

_**Have you seen them?**_

_**Contact ministry or the Aurors Immediately **_

_**Suspected of being kidnapped**_

_Lavender Brown_

_Padma Pavital_

_Percival Weasley_

_Dean Thomas_

_Pansy Parkinson_

_Cho Chang_

_Hannah Abbott_

_Millicent Bulstode_

_Colin Creevey_

_Lee Jorden_


	3. Chapter 2 Vanish with a Note

Chapter 1

Vanished With a Note

Lavender Brown was sitting in her bedroom on her bed, looking at an ancient necklace shaped like a crescent moon that looks like it once played some sort of music, it was comforting music beside it was a crystal a silverish crystal on a necklace. Her parents had it since the day they found her on their doorstep. They had kept it safe for her along with a note that was attached to her blanket. Carefully she brushed her long brownish hair to the side and braided it as her onyx eyes looked over at a note, not just any note she corrected herself THE NOTE, the one her parents found on her the day they found her, a clue to who she really is, she picked up the note and read it

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lawrence Brown _

_I know you have been wanting a child for years and have went to many healers and could not find why you cannot conceive a child. This child is my goddaughter, her parents are recently died and something has come up and I cannot take care of her. See I am a Veela and my mate has died so I am slowly dying Do not try to find out who her parents are for I have stolen some of you hair and have already given her the Adoption Potion. The potion will wear off in time. I do not know when I am not as good as potions as her father was. She is important to the wizarding world so protect her and around her 7th year in Hogwarts give her this Necklace, stone crystal, as it was her mothers and this letter and she and only she will discover the truth on her own Tell her I would have loved her as my own if my mate would have lived. _

_May the Goddess and her Court watch over you and yours_

_Her Godfather_

_P.S. If you can name her Lavender that is what her parents called her Lavender Lillian Elaine_

That is what her parents named her Lavender Lillian Elaine Brown. She had been wondering who her parents where they had been her whole life because her parents told her the story of a guardian angel who gave her to them and when she turned 17 the other day, they gave her the necklace and the letter and told her they loved her no matter what and they felt the goddess and Merlin had given her a great and terrible burdened destiny

"It is time for your destiny, Child" a female voice whispered sounding like a crystal bell but filled with pain.

Lavender suddenly jumped up from the bed "Who is there?" she screamed

"It is time for you to awake to why you are here child of the moon and Saturn" a male voice whispered like a gentle caress.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Lavender yelled her onyx eyes widened in fear.

"YOU ARE THE LAST TO WEILDER OF THE MYSTICAL SILVER CRYSTAL ITS TIME FOR YOUR FATE" the voices melded together as they softly screamed

Suddenly her crescent moon locket opened and started to play a soft melody. The crystal floated up in the air and with a white blinding light she and her necklace vanished. Leaving only a note

_Mr. and Mrs. Brown_

_Do not worry you have raised her well now it is time for her to await her destiny to be what she was born to be and fix the wrongs of the future to repair what must be repaired even if it means her death. You will be awarded as the Goddess has deemed it and so mote it be_. _YOU WILL SEE HER AGAIN DO NOT WORRY_ _but please do not mess with what FATE and DESTINY and the GODDESS has planned for LAVENDER_

_Godfather_

In the mirror of Lavender's dresses two figures appeared, a female with pink hair done in pigtails with pointed edges and moon crescent on her forehead beside her, her mate a male with white hair down to his shoulders, he had a tear drop on his forehead and a horn on his head. In their hands were cats, one grey, and one black.

"Is it finally happening Rini? Helios?" asks the grey cat with small excitement

The pink haired female looked at her love and her guardian cat and spoke softly, "yes Diana, and finally as the moon shines again, the darkness will be repelled and with these children the prophecy shall came to passed…"

The male hugged his wife gently knowing as guardian of dreams they will never see their love ones and only watch their descendent in the mirrors and dreams, he looked at the cats and spoke with wisdom of ages

"The curse of the Knights will be broken they will be able to move on as their descendants awaken, to take their planets place in the Lunarian Court and we won't see you two soon, for as the moon princess awakens, guardians of Mau must be beside her it is written in ancient times so it must be, soon we will send you to surface were you will find your place among humans once more"

Rini sobbed as she hugged the cats close the cats worried for their mistress of three thousand years

"Yes Helios we understand" they said in unison

Meanwhile in someplace in Northern Scotland

Padma Patival just had her life changed forever. Her parents sat her down with her twin or who she thought to be her twin. They were fraternal twins but close as Identical twins could be. Their parents told her that she was adopted and that they founded her on their doorstep with an ancient glaive with the symbol of Saturn on it which she knew cause she researched planets for astrology and a note. She wiped a tear from her green eyes as she reread the note for the tenth time in front of her parents

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Parker Patival_

_I know you have wanted another child for years and have gone to many healers and could not find why you cannot conceive a child. This child is my goddaughter, her parents are recently died and something has come up and I cannot take care of her. See I am a Veela and my mate has died so I am slowly dying Do not try to find out who her parents are for I have stolen some of you hair and have already given her the Adoption Potion and made her your daughter's twin. The potion will wear off in time. I do not know when I am not as good as potions as her father was. She is important to the wizarding world so protect her and around her 7th year in Hogwarts give her this amulet as it was her fathers and this letter and she and only she will discover the truth on her own Tell her I would have loved her as my own if my mate would have lived. _

_May the Goddess and her Court watch over you and yours_

_Her Godfather_

_P.S._

_If you can name her Padma Minerva that is what her parents called her Padma Minerva_

She picked up the Glaive. Her parents had shrunk it to keep it safe and put it on a chain to look like a charm necklace.

"We will always love you" her father told her

"You are our daughter to" her mother stated

"I do not care YOU are my twin" her sister flatly replied

Suddenly they all heard a female crystal voice

"Child of moon, Heir of Saturn it is time for your destiny your older sister awaits"

With a blackish light she disappeared leaving only a note behind

_Mr. and Mrs. Patival_

_Do not worry you have raised her well now it is time for her to await her destiny to be what she was born to be and fix the wrongs of the future to repair what must be repaired even if it means her death. You will be awarded as the Goddess has deemed it and so mote it be_

_YOU WILL SEE HER AGAIN DO NOT WORRY_

_But please do not mess with what FATE and DESTINY and the GODDESS has planned for Padma_

_Godfather_

"So the Goddess will it will be done" Mr. and Mrs. Patival stated and their other daughter only nodded, no one noticing the flash in the mirror of a sobbing female and a sober male with two cats watching them.

Somewhere in the Wizarding World

Percival I Weasley was not happy. A few days ago he was in the magical births section of the Ministry and found something that bothered him

_**Percival Ingantas Weasley**_

_**Parents Arthur and Molly Weasley**_

_**Date of Birth May 3, 1977**_

_**Date of Death May 3, 1977**_

_**Cause of death Stillborn**_

This puzzled him just about as much as the reason why he went to the magical births. At birth all wizards are given the Gift Potion to see what magical gifts he or she would get. Lately he had been able to manipulate fire and that puzzled him. His red hair flamed and blue eyes shone with determination, he will find out what is going on. Suddenly a male voice simply

"All in due time heir of mars child of Jupiter it is time for your destiny"

And In a red blinding light he was gone, and only thing could be seen is a reflection in the mirror of a couple who looked like they were trapped but weren't. The female sobbed and looked at the cats in her arms

"Nimbus, Diana, its time" She said

The gray cat looked startled as he open a portal into an office the male turned to them murmuring

"Rini hurry I have the portal open to the headmaster's office using bonds of blood we have with him let them through I can't keep it open log"

"Yes Helios, Nimbus Diana stay hidden you will know when it's time I love you both and if you need us look in mirror call our names but not around the others the court must make decisions without ancients like us to help. The headmaster is also our descendent so he might sense you"

Nimbus nudges Diana to the portal when Rini puts them down to the ground.

"We understand my lady" he said as Diana cries and runs through the portal Rini continues speak "find out what happen to the knights and help release them from their curse they can't move on for leaving the silver alliance to die a backlash they didn't know of when my parents sent them to safety with me and my court that it would backlash like that"

"Yes" They said as Helios closed the portal. Rini collapsed in her husband's arms and sobs

"My princess it had to be done. Its time and we don't want another curse to unleash like the knights do we" Helios soothed her softly

"I know I know but don't make it easier if they find the knights as the court awakens to destroy voldemort and these children who are waken from the future it's like all them are going to the deaths…"

The couple vanishes back to the Land of Dreams.

At the Burrow, Percy's parents' home, his spoon hand on the family clock disappeared and a note fluttered down, unnoticed by all

_Time will heal all wounds you will see the boy you raised to be the man of today. The Goddesses wills it will be done so mote it be. Do not fear all will be revealed in due time. Percy will return but not as your son. Do not be afraid he is of your blood just not of this time._

Meanwhile in Ireland

Dean Thomas had been quiet as his parents explained about finding him on their doorsteps 16 years ago. He was in a basket with a wreath of oak leaves on his head and an amulet with a lighting blot on it around his neck and pinned to his blanket a note

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Donald Thomas_

_I know you have wanted child for years and have went to many healers and could not find why you cannot conceived a child. This child is my godson, his parents are recently died and something has come up and I cannot take care of him... See I am a Veela and my mate has died so I am slowly dying Do not try to find out who him parents are for I have stolen some of you hair and have already given him the Adoption Potion and made him your son. The potion will wear off in time. I do not know when I am not as good as potions as his mother was. He is important to the wizarding world so protect him and around his 7th year in Hogwarts give him this amulet as it was his mothers and this letter and he and only he will discover the truth on his own Tell him I would have loved him as my own if my mate would have lived. _

_May the Goddess and her Court watch over you and yours_

_Her Godfather_

_P.S._

_If you can name Dean George that is what his parents called him_

He looked down at the wreath and amulet wondering who it could be that was his parents or godfather he knew a Veela could not live without his mate so he did not blame him or his parents. He just wanted to know who his parents where. He did not believe in Goddesses or Gods, He was very religious and believed in ONE God the Creator and his son Jesus but he wondered about his roots.

"Do not worry about it Heir of Jupiter child of Mars. Your brother waits to be reunited with you" a male voice quietly stated

In a flash of lightning Dean George Thomas was gone with his wreath and amulet. And a note fluttered down to his father's waiting hands

_Mr. and Mrs. Thomas_

_Do not worry you have raised him well now it is time for him to await his destiny to be what he was born to be and fix the wrongs of the future to repair what must be repaired even if it means his death. You will be awarded as the Goddess has deemed it and so mote it be_

_YOU WILL SEE HIM AGAIN DO NOT WORRY_

_But please do not mess with what FATE and DESTINY and the GODDESS has planned for DEAN_

_Godfather_

In a nearby mirror a doorway to the land of dreams of the planet a male figure and his wife could be seen for a second then the vanished.

Parkinson Manor

Pansy Anne Parkinson smiled as she went up her family manor stairway with a small magical computer. It was ice blue with a weird symbol on it. She was pureblood as pureblood came. Suddenly with a flash of ice she was gone and another was left

_Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson_

_Do not worry you have raised her well now it is time for her to await her destiny to be what she was born to be and fix the wrongs of the future to repair what must be repaired even if it means her death. You will be awarded as the Goddess has deemed it and so mote it be_

_YOU WILL SEE HER AGAIN DO NOT WORRY_

_But please do not mess with what FATE and DESTINY and the GODDESS has planned for Pansy_

_You have raised her to be a fine Slytherin thank you my friends_

_Her father_

No one saw a pink haired female appear in a mirror near bye crying with her spouse behind her

Somewhere in Northern England

Cho Chang was sitting in her family living room with her parents as they started to explain about finding her on at her father's work sixteen years ago. She was sitting on his desk in a basket with a note attached to her bright orange blanket, around her neck an amulet necklace with the symbol of Venus. She clench the note as she carefully read it again with the amulet necklace in her other hand.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Chang_

_I know you have not been able to conceive a child I am a Veela who mate has died. This is my daughter; I have had to separate her from her sister because of the dangers. I have stolen some of your hair and already given her the Adoption Potion please does not find out who her family is. The potion will wear off in time. When she enters her 7th year of Hogwarts please give her the amulet it is mine and this note. She was born of two fathers. She is special and I love her Please tell her I had no choice All be reveal in Time_

_Her Father_

_PS Her name is Cho Lilly_

"We love you just as we were if you were our flesh and blood" her mother replied.

"You were the Lord's gift to us" her father stated "We tried for years to have a child and then poof, there you were"

"But who are my fathers, where is my sister, why were we separated " Cho asked

Their dog started barking to a mirror in the hall but it went ignored as suddenly her parents and they heard a female crystal like voice whisper

"Your questions will be answered in Time, Heir of Venus, and Child of Mercury. Now is time for you at accept you destiny, you fate!"

Then in a bright orange light and she was gone. A note fluttered down in her crying mother's lap

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Chang_

_You will see Cho again. It is time for her to know the truth. Do not worry you have raised her well now it is time for her to await her destiny to be what she was born to be and fix the wrongs of the future to repair what must be repaired even if it means her death. You will be awarded as the Goddess has deemed it and so mote it be_

_YOU WILL SEE HER AGAIN DO NOT WORRY_

_But please do not mess with what FATE and DESTINY and the GODDESS has planned for CHO_

_Thank You _

_Her father_

Meanwhile in Southern England Wizarding Village

Hannah Abbott sat on the couch with her Aunt and her parents. They were explaining about the day a Blond hair gray eyed rough looking man came to her aunt's office in the ministry. He gave to her aunt, her wrapped in a brown blanket and an amulet with the earth symbol around her neck. He told her aunt to give her to her sister; he knew that she could not have children. He had given her a note to give Hannah on this day.

_Dear Emilia Abbott_

_I am sorry this child is my goddaughter I am Veela and my mate has died and I cannot take care of her no more. Her name is Hannah Molly Ginevra Do not try to find her parents. I did give her the Adoption Potion. Till it is time she will be your niece. I know your sister and her spouse will treat her will. Her father was a werewolf but tests prove she is not Give her this note and amulet when she is about to start her 7th year in Hogwarts. She's blessed and you will see it and will be tuned in to the planet_

_Till her I had no choice, Veela cannot live without their mates_

_Her godfather_

"He did love you Hannah. You could see it in his eyes. They were full of tears as he walked away to his death. I know you know about Veela they cannot live when their mates die. They fade from existence." her aunt stated.

"Since the day Emilia brought you to us, we loved you as our own" her father told her

"Hannah no matter what you are our daughter" her mother cried

Suddenly a male voice was heard

"It is time for you destiny Princess Earth child of Pluto."

In a bright blinding light Hannah was gone and a note was in Emilia's hand

_Thank you, you have raised her well. It is time for her to know the truth. Do not worry you have raised her well now it is time for her to await her destiny to be what she was born to be and fix the wrongs of the future to repair what must be repaired even if it means her death. You will be awarded as the Goddess has deemed it and so mote it be. You will be rewarded for she is blessed by the golden light_

_YOU WILL SEE HER AGAIN DO NOT WORRY_

_But please do not mess with what FATE and DESTINY and the GODDESS has planned for Hannah_

_Thank You _

_Her godfather _

Emilia smiled at her sister

"As the Goddess wills it so mote it be"

Somewhere in Southern Scotland

Millicent Bulstode was Slytherin to the core but what her parents told her blew her away. She sat quietly in her room with the items and note that was found on her when her parents found her on their doorstep sixteen years ago. A sword that had jewels on its hilt and the symbol of Uranus her parents shrank it and put it on a necklace like a charm necklace, a yellow blanket, and a note. She reread it for the 1000 times as she sat in front of her dresser's mirror

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Bulstode_

_This is my baby sister Millicent Allie. She is Veela, but I have suppressed it. You see my mate has died and a few months ago my parents died in an accident. I am dying, and have no one to care for her. I know you are pureblood and need a baby to keep your status. Please raise her well and before she starts her 7th year of Hogwarts give her this note and sword. Please shrink it and put it on a necklace as an amulet. Till her big brother loves her. I gave her the Adoption potion. _

_Her brother_

"Who am I? Will I be a Veela or human" Millicent wondered looking at herself in the mirror and suddenly had let out surprise yelp when she saw a pink haired female in it with a handsome white haired male. Weirdly, it didn't scare her when she saw the female put her hands on the mirror and whispered gently

"All in Good time heir of Uranus, child of Venus"

In a gust of wind she was gone a note on her bed

_Thank you, you have raised her well. It is time for her to know the truth. Do not worry you have raised her well now it is time for her to await her destiny to be what she was born to be and fix the wrongs of the future to repair what must be repaired even if it means her death. You will be awarded as the Goddess has deemed it and so mote it be_

_YOU WILL SEE HER AGAIN DO NOT WORRY_

_But please do not mess with what FATE and DESTINY and the GODDESS has planned for Millicent_

_Thank You _

_Her brother_

Somewhere in Eastern England

Colin Creevey was sitting on his bed with his camera and a necklace charm with a little mirror and violin on it in his hand. In his other hand was a note. His parents told him about the day his brother Denis found him in his room. Denis had always wanted a big brother. The day Colin was found Denis told them that a blond man with grayish eyes was in his room and left the child there and left. Colin looked to be a year older then reread the note for the billionth time since his parents told him the truth,

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Creevey and Denis_

_I am sorry this child is my godson I am Veela and my mate has died and I cannot take care of him no more. His name is Colin Franklin Do not try to find his parents. I did give him the Adoption Potion. Till it is time he will be your son. I know you will treat him will. Give him this note and mirror and violin when he is about to start his 6th year in Hogwarts. They were his father's and grandmothers. Charm them to be small like a charm necklace. Also his mother was...extravant and believed in the unseen and was a seer of renowned power_

_Till him I had no choice, Veela cannot live without their mates_

_His godfather_

Colin had tears running down his eyes. He wondered who his father and grandmother was. Who was he? Will he ever know the truth? He then heard the female voice gently speak to him

"You will know child of Neptune. It is time for you Destiny"

And in what felt like waves of oceans he was gone and on his bed a note to the people that raised him

_Thank you, you have raised him well. It is time for him to know the truth. Do not worry you have raised him well now it is time for him to await his destiny to be what he was born to be and fix the wrongs of the future to repair what must be repaired even if it means his death. You will be awarded as the Goddess has deemed it and so mote it be_

_YOU WILL SEE him AGAIN DO NOT WORRY but please do not mess with what FATE and DESTINY and the GODDESS has planned for COLIN_

_Thank You _

_His godfather _

In the mirror Helios and Rini appeared in the bathroom mirror

"It's almost time Helios" she said

"I know little one I know" he said and held her

Meanwhile in Eastern Scotland

Lee Jordan was hugging his mother tightly as she told him the truth. He was adopted. She and his father found him in a basket under their orchard tree sixteen years ago. He was about two. He was asleep around his neck was what like a charm key necklace and a note attached.

_Mr. and Mrs. Jordan _

_This is Lee Sirus James, my godson. I am Veela and my mate is dead. I cannot take care of him no more. He is important. The charm is a powerful magical item guard it well. In sixteen years tell him the truth. I have given him the Adoption Potion. Do not try to find his parents; he will know the truth in time. Please give him this note and the charm. Also his father was a werewolf. He has been tested for the werewolf gene and he tested negative. I watched you from a distance and know you hold no prejudice of any race or magical creature Love him_

_Till him I am sorry I cannot live without my mate_

_His Godfather _

"We loved you since the day we saw you. We double checked you for the werewolf gene. All you got was a liking of red meat. We could not ask for a better son then you" his father relied

"Who could I be?" Lee asked as he held his mother tighter

Then a windy male voice answered

"Answers will be given in time Heir of Pluto child of the Earth. Your sister waits"

In a gush of purple light Lee and his amulet was gone causing her mother to cry harder as a note floated to the ground

_Thank you, you have raised him well. It is time for him to know the truth. Do not worry you have raised him well now it is time for him to await his destiny to be what he was born to be and fix the wrongs of the future to repair what must be repaired even if it means his death. You will be awarded as the Goddess has deemed it and so mote it be_

_YOU WILL SEE him AGAIN DO NOT WORRY_

_But please do not mess with what FATE and DESTINY and the GODDESS has planned for Lee_

_Thank You_

_His godfather_

In the mirror of the music room, Rini and Helios appeared holding the other tightly.

"So it begins, the moon and the planets shall shine bright once more" Helios said

"Darkness shall be expelled at as a phoenix who has had a burn day from the ashes of my parent's and the court's falling kingdom the moon kingdom will arise once again may my mom watch over you for you all need it"

Helios hugged his wife and they leave for their posts as guardians of dreams

In a place hidden to all

Suddenly ten people appeared out of nowhere landing on the ground of green grass.

"Where are we?" asked Lavender

"What happen" asked Colin

"Who brought us here!" asked Dean

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" yelled Pansy

"What in the name of the Goddess!" Lee screamed

"Lavender, is that you?" asked Percy

"Padma?" asked Cho

"Cho!" Padma exclaimed

"Millicent! Lavender! Cho! Padma!" Hannah cried

"Hannah, do you know what happen?" Millicent asked

"Curious Children just like you parents" a ghost like voice stated. All the gathered stopped as a ghost appeared out of nowhere. "I will answer your questions. You all were born between the years 2007 to 2010. I took you to the past to have a peaceful life after my mate died. I am your godfather as many of you can guess and whose parent have told you I am Cho and Pansy's fathers or one of them, and I am Millicent's older brother"

"Who are you? Are are you my Father?" asked Pansy as her gray eyes drank in the ghost that was her father

"And where are we honorable godfather" asked Lavender

"We are an unplottable property of my family somewhere in France," the ghost stated "I died in the year 2012 but my ghost was tied to you all so I was sent to be your guide"

Then he looked straight at Millicent and Pansy and Cho, "My name is Draco Lucias Malfoy and I'm here to be your guide to make sure our future never passes"


	4. The Awakening

Chapter 2

The Awakening

It was a windy day in September but in side Hogwarts, it was the start of the everyone sat at their house tables as Professor Minerva McGonagall lead the new group of first years into the Great Hall where the Sorting Hat sat on its stood in front of the staff table, there were mumbles of the ancient luniarian prophecy the Daily Prophet had reported on, it suddenly got quiet when Headmaster Albus Dumbledore asked for quiet, sat in front of the staff table on a stool stood the sorting hat, they waited as the brim opened at the hat began to sing

_**I am sorting hat**_

_**Every year I'm asked do same**_

_**Against my better judgment **_

_**I sort a new group of witches and wizards**_

_**Into their houses for 7 years**_

_**Be it the courage of Gryffindor**_

_**Or the cunning of Slytherin**_

_**Or the loyalty of Hufflepuff**_

_**Or the wit of Ravenclaw**_

_**But here and now I give you **_

_**Warning this year marks beginning of an end**_

_**Soon there'll be no need for me sorting**_ _**but only advising**_

_**For there is new dawn of magic coming**_

_**As out of the ashes of destruction rises a new era**_

_**For the third time the moon's light shall shine again**_

_**The heiress to the throne is awaking**_

_**The planets are beginning shine again**_

_**As the protectors of the innocent and the moon awaken**_

_**Blessed by their guardian planets, given gifts beyond our comprehension**_

_**Their lines long forgotten, hidden from muggles and wizards alike**_

_**To keep them safe for this day**_

_**When the chosen heiress awakens to her true destiny and fate**_

_**Why you ask? For this is the chosen land**_

_**Prejudices will be thing of past**_

_**As peace reigns once more**_

_**ALL HAIL THE MOON PRINCESS FOR SHE IS HERE AT LAST!**_

_**FOR THE LONG AWAITED PEACE IS COMING**_

The Great Hall quieted, a needle could be heard, as everyone watched then Sorting Hat go quiet waiting for the first year to sit on its stool and be placed on the child's head. Everyone was in shock, for this was the 2nd prophecy to mention the long awaited moon princess. Then the hall broke out in frantic whispers everyone trying figure out the Sorting Hats song. The headmaster blinked in fear, and glanced at his wife, Minerva McGonagall, for they held a secret, one which will shock the core of the wizarding world and forever more change it. Both glanced over to the boy who lived, Harry James Potter who was sitting with his friends at the Gryffindor table, if he knew he wasn't the half-blood he thought, that Lilly Evens-Potter and her ancestry held a secret that tied him to the prophecies of the moon kingdom and the sorting hat. His life and the world wouldn't be the same. If only he knew the truth of his birth and why he or Minerva protected Severus Snape so fiercely...nor does anyone see the reflection of a white headed male with tear drop on his forehead and a golden horn and a pink haired pigtailed female he held tightly as she sobs in a mirror high above the head table. Nor did they see two cats, gray and golden hidden under the high table...waiting for they began feel the call of the silver crystal of the moon saying it was soon…

~High above the Head table in a mirror~

"Helios this will kill her…" Lady Serenity of Elysian, priestess, queen of the fallen kingdom of the moon said of her descendent. For when she had decided join her soul mate in Elysian and be eternally bound protect dreams of the world, she and Helios was forced to leave their only daughter and her heiress with Callina, Serenity's youngest sister and keeper of the Golden Crystal, Sailor Earth and could only watch from mirrors and dreams her descendants.

"I know my love but it's the only way. She must learn of betrayal heartbreak and pain if she's ever to learn how to run the New Silver Millennium even if he's her once her best friend. Remember she will have true friends soon" Helios said

~Meanwhile as the sorting continued...`~

Harry James Potter sat at the Gryffindor table with his best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley talking of the sorting hat's warning song and of the ancient prophecy that had been under speculation for interruption for so long. Soon while they all ate heartedly Ronald seemed to become distant and agitated with Hermione, and no one noticed the concerned glances the headmaster nor deputy headmistress kept giving Harry or that one slimy dark haired professor was watching harry with adoration..

"What is the big deal?" asked Hermione who clearly did not believe in Divination.

"Mione, this is one of the first prophecies in existence. Serenity, her husband and her court were put to death because they proclaimed themselves descendants of the GREEK GODS and GODDESSES! I thought you knew about that being muggleborn," Ron impatiently explained to her as she was two.

Harry just sat there in thought, Ever since they returned to school Ron had a habit of disappearing once a week and started to treat Hermione weirdly. He also rubbed his arm a lot. If he did not know the Weasley clan so well he would thought Ron was a Death Eater.

"Any how it sounds like the prophecy states a few people we know, we know it is not Harry because the med witch that delivered him said he was a boy at birth.." Hermione replied as she put more food on her plate.

"Pluto sounds like Remus cause isn't as a werewolf he is a man cursed by the moon?" Ron stated.

Harry still was in deep thought; yes the med witch that delivered him did an interview with the Daily Prophet stating Lily delivered a boy not a girl. Though he thought something strange about the way he had been feeling lately. He had been having dreams of his parents calling him Harriet Jamie. Though the Pluto in the prophecy did sound like Remus, and several others reminded him of people he knew. Again Harry notices Ron rubbing his arm. So he decided to add some conclusion of his own.

"Ron is it me or does Neptune sound like it is Neville and his mother?"

"Yeah," Ron answered as he started to think _Man that high and mighty Potter is just upset he is not in the middle of this. I wish that Mud blood would stop talking._

"It also sounds like Professor Snape will find true love, he earned it." Hermione exclaimed

"Who would love him? He is a Death Eater, a spy worthless" Ron started to yell wishing the headmaster wouldn't have spelled them from not discussing the worthless scum with anyone other than order members…

Harry started shaking as Ron and Hermione continue to fight. No one noticed the hall began to vibrate softly; house elves and ghosts seemed to be involuntarily drawn to the great hall. Harry had keep a secret from everyone and he is about to tell it to them when he heard something that pissed him off

"After this war is over Snape that bloody greasy git bat will get this Kiss, he is only alive to help in this war, Hermione, GET REAL!" Ron screamed so the whole Great Hall can hear causing Hermione to pale and the hall to silent for the Golden Trio hadn't had a fight like this is years. This caused Harry to snap.

"SHOUT UP RONALD WEASLEY! I LOVE HIM. HE PROTECTED ME WHEN HE DID NOT HAVE TO. HE WENT BACK TO SPYING SO WE WILL HAVE A CHANCE. I LOVE SEVERUS SNAPE" Harry screamed.

Suddenly a door slammed, Harry looked to see Professor Snape had left the Great Hall. Harry started crying which turned into sobs. Soon he was engulfed in a bright light windows started to break, winds blowing, all the ghosts in the castle that showed up in the hall, the tables shook cause ancient dishes to break, house elves who had appeared in the 100s were noticed.. Harry was lifted into the air and started to change.

Meanwhile Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and his wife Minerva McGonagall knew now what the time they were waiting for was here. Their secret was about to come out and the world isn't going be same again. Lily was never a muggleborn witch, she was their daughter. They had given her up to Albus squib cousin for her protection when she was born. Albus could trace his family back to Neo Queen Serenity and her King, Endymion, Gryffindor and even Merlin .and had documented proof of his ancestry. He even figured way for him communicate with his ancestors, Lady Serenity and Helios, the priest and priestess of the dream world who gave up everything to protect the world and their precious dreams. They both dreamed the same dream when their daughter told them she was pregnant of the Elyision priest and priestess, the priestess also a moon princess, who told them their only daughter carried the new welder of the silver crystal who would bring the dawn of a new era and peace to a war torn world. They also dreamed of an raven haired green eyed girl, telling them the moon kingdom is going arise again from the ashes of the ancient ruins, and they had protect her and her soul mate, the heir of Saturn, blessed with gifts of rebirth and destruction at all cost, so they could bring the peace and renewal the planet needed. When Lily had Harry, she did have a girl. They acted quickly as they change memories and given the little girl the Gender Changing Potion after the soul mate potion. They had to know who the child soul mate was, to protect him, and it turned out to be their spy, Severus Tobias Snape. That is why they protected Severus so much. When the Serenity Prophecy was revealed they knew they did right thing in protecting both. They watched as the grandson changed to their granddaughter.

Harry's robes went from black to pure white, he had a crescent moon on his forehead the light up and shot to the sky to the Heavens and fade again. His gender was change from male to female. His body got slender with curves in the places that would drive her soul mate crazy Her hair lengthen to her waist, and her chest began to develop into parts that defined her female. What amazed all in the Hall was she was still crying and now her tear was crystallizing in her hand. It was shiny, bright, and almost blinded and everyone realized part of the prophecy was here. The moon princess whose blood was so pure was the boy who lived only it was the girl who lived. And a voice was heard

"Tell anyone outside these walls of this school and die an instant death. This is the long waited moon princess. May her light shine bright?"

The light died out and Harry fell down to the ground unconscious her hand clinching the crystal tightly. Hermione and Neville ran to him. Draco took one look at the Headmaster and the other Slytherins and ran to Harry to help, causing the Slytherins to gasp in betrayal. The headmaster and his wife the transfiguration teacher ran to Harry

Albus look at Neville Hermione and Draco

"Take him to the Infirmary. I will deal with the children Minerva go with our granddaughter. Draco Neville Hermione goes with them I feel you three are true to the moon."

This caused the three to gasp. The prophecy claimed spelled moon princess when broken the spell will find a family she so craved. They looked at each other and help get Harry to her feet to get her to the infirmary. Professor McGonagall was right behind them.

Headmaster Dumbledore watched as the four and his wife disappeared and the doors shut. Then he turned to the crowd.

"Anyone repeats this to anyone before it is time DEALS with me UNDERSTOOD? This is magic you don't understand but will" he stated as his magic enforced it with his full power. And then he turned to go see his long waited granddaughter. He noticed 2 cats he had found few months back running out of the great hall and couldn't wonder who they are

~Elysian~

Lady Serenity lifted her head from the prayer crystal and looked at her husband of 2988 years and slowly stood up and looked into his eyes

"Helios it's time we must go bless her. I felt the silver crystal reappear. My mother will have coronate her but we have bless her cause of her Elyision blood"

Helios looked at his lady knowing she had struggled with this since the massacre of her parents, her aunt and sailor soldiers and their decision to leaving Usa with her sister to be raised and retreat to Elyision to protect the world within dreams, nodded and took her hand and lead her to them mirror of their heiress their sleeping princess

~Harry's Dream~

Harry stood in middle of a thick mist. She was puzzled and ran her hands up and down trying making her female parts to disappear.

"That's not going work Harriet" a voice thickly said.

Harriet turned to see a man she only seen in pictures, with arms around a woman she also only seen in pictures. These were her parents…they smiled and nodded as they engulfed her in a hug.

"Am I dead?" she fearfully asked.

The woman smiled and laughed, only then Harry noticed she bore a crescent moon on her forehead.

"Harriet Albus and Minerva have a lot discuss with you. My darling daughter we come from an old ancient history. One were only women can inherit. But know my darling we are always with you" Lily hugged her daughter as James hugged them both when suddenly they heard another voice

"And my heiress when you want or need their advice, just call on the moon or Pegasus in your dreams and they will be here"

They turned to see a male and female approach them. They seem so young. The female also bore a crescent on her forehead with long pink hair.

"I am Lady Serenity. I believe you know of my mother's court in your legends. And I'm the start of your familial line. This is my husband, Helios, also your start of your line. Your mother's line I mean."

The man bore his eyes into Harriet and spoke "We are guardians of Elysian. Keeper of dreams and protect dreams. 2977 years ago we decided to protect this world we'd protect dreams cause without dreams Earth will cease to exist. But to do so we had sacrifice our greatest joy, our daughter Usa."

The lady continued "We gave Usa to my sister who raised her with her own daughter, and we left Earth to be eternal guardians of Elysian. Usa would later go on to have a family whose family continue to have Albus Dumbledore, Lily Potter who is biologically Albus' daughter and now you, the long awaited princess ruler of the silver millennium."

Harriet protested she didn't want be ruler Lily and James remained quiet. For in the afterlife they had been told this. They just held their daughter knowing she has accept her fate on her own

Helios quieted Harriet "Don't try denying who you are young Harriet. While you are not the heiress of the Earth that is Callina's descendent. You still are a child of earth threw Endymion. This is my gift to you your parents shall be guest in Elyision they can never leave the world of dreams but you when you come to terms can visit tell time you and your parents decide they can move on. They are dead Harriet nothing can change that. But this gives you time to get the love of your parents you need to be a strong ruler and day you are they need to move on"

James and Lily were shocked and Lily spoke softly for them both "thank you'

Helios nodded and glance at his wife. Serenity signed

"Harriet being the moon queen its princess is both a blessing and curse. You in your hands in the world now hold the Imperial Silver Crystal. Its power is strongest and it's pure. You can never use it to max. My grandmother did, my mother did and cost them their lives. Also another curse is 9 people are forever tied to your fate. They hold the powers of the planets. A blessing is the Mau guardians. We sent Nimbus and Diana to you I feel them so they must be nearby you. Mau is ancient planets who are cat like humans. Here in this solar system they are cats who talk. I bless you my heiress to all that the moon holds may you rule justice and fair"

Helios stood next to Harriet's parents. "We give you our allegiance as the guardians of Elyision and we vow to be by your side always. If you need us call us in your dreams or mirror"

Lily and James hugged Harriet who sobbed and whispered "we love you" as they stood up and went beside Serenity

Serenity went and hugged Harriet "please take care of Diana and Nimbus, they are over 3000 year old, their wisdom and guidance will help you do not tell anyone but your court and family of their ability to talk. Be fair be Just the Crystal bends to your will remember that the darkness will be repelled and your light will shine for the galaxy to see when you take your prince's hand."

Serenity stood up and walked to the others suddenly James turned to his daughter

"Also tell Severus he has my permission and blessing. He's man I admire for all he's done to this date. Don't worry of what other's think. He's half of your soul so who can argue with that? I sure can't" he chuckled and the four adults disappeared in the mist causing Harriet Jamie to gasp and wake with start…

Infirmary about half hour after Harriet woke

Dumbledore after he had dealt with house elves and ghost who were excited of the awakening of moon princess walked into the infirmary and heard his wife telling Harry about her being their grandchild. Harry was lying in her white robes on a bed. He saw the cats again lying in Harry's lap and she was subconsciously petting them.

"So what do I call you?" she asked

"Grandma in private in public Professor" Minerva stated

"So Harry how does it feel to be a girl" asked Draco their friendship revealed. He waited with Neville and Hermione.

"Weird, but I am going to go by Harry anyhow. I mean how do you change 17 years of one name and change just because your grandparents changed you at birth to a another gender" she turned to her grandfather. "Why did my robe change colors?"

"Because Harry you are they Luniarian Heir. There is an unused tower we will set for you to live in and you will sit at a separate table at meals for your protection. OK. We will tell your professor to beware for when your court awake they will immediately appear in front of you. Also only this three can be in that tower something is not right about young Mr. Weasley lately he seems have a dark aura around him."

"And Severus?" Harry whispered

"Only time will tell child only time" Albus said. Harriet looked down at the cats and smiled petting their moon marks a glow was seen

"So Diana Nimbus when you going talk? These are my grandparents Albus is of the moon too, and these are my friends its ok they will protect you as you're precious to me"

The crowd gasped as Draco snorted. He'd do anything for Harry. He didn't know why but he felt his resolved to betray his families strengthen now. The little gray cat meowed

"How did you know?" She asked "I am Diana of Mau guardian of the moon princess"

The other cat licked Diane's ear "and I am Nimbus of Mau I'm a Sol Guardian but chose stay with moon princess"

Then the crowd was in state of shock as Harriet smiled "I just knew"

And for once Harriet Jamie Potter, the moon princess whose fate was older then time smiled and knew future was going be better


	5. As Time Stand Still, Pluto Shall Awaken

Time Stands Still, Pluto awakes to Destiny

Remus Lupin was sitting in his kitchen, eating his eggs and bacon and drinking his pumpkin juice in his home Moon Place. It looked run down, furniture old and worn and torn, but Remus couldn't afford more, it is hard find job with his "furry little problem". He had been on pins and needs since Ginny Wesley's 16th birthday. Remus was a werewolf and they mate for life. When Ginny had her birthday party he started to notice a change in her. She smelled like cotton candy and roses. The wolf started to go crazy and Remus barley was able to contain it. The way Ginny moved and the way her flaming red hair bounced off her slim curved hips were all it took for Remus to go very crazy. He took to staying far away from her as possible. My gods he was old enough to be her father, but he knew she was his mate... He sat thinking about the full moon in a few days. His sand hair was ruffled with specks of gray shown greatly and his brown golden eyes sad. He missed Sirius at times like these. Padfoot was really helpful during full moons. He helped to keep Moony at bay. That is why he returned to Moon Cottage, and the panther who stalks in the woods since he was bitten. The panther comforted him and helped him when he had no friends to help. He suddenly heard a peck at the window; he looked up to see his mother's midnight black owl Chronos at his window. He got up to let him it. He took the letter from his leg.

"You know where the water and food is Chronos." he told the owl. Chronos hooted as he flew to the corner of the counter to get some water and food and then flew to the open owl cage to rest.

_**Remus, **_

_**I will be at your home in exactly thirty minutes. There is a magical family heirloom and letter that no one in our family has been able to read or harness. Your father and I think it is meant for you due to the recent prophecy proclaimed in the Daily Prophet. Be ready for visitors. Have you found your mate yet, I would love to plan a wedding in times like this.**_

_**Love**_

_**Mums**_

Remus snorted as he threw the letter on the table and picked up his wand to start cleaning his house. Dishes were cleaned, clothes were put up, walls were scrubbed, in moments the house was cleaned, When Rhonda Lupin visits, and she expects a clean house and tea ready. He knew his father would not be coming. Romulus Lupin never comes to see his son except at family gatherings. He never accepted that his son got bit by a werewolf. Remus started to boil some water to make tea, then he went to the fridge and took out some stuff and made some sandwiches and set them on the table he noticed the panther was in the yard like it was patrolling, and he hoped it wasn't sign of danger. He sat down and grabbed the paper which had also arrived and began to read his paper. Then the Hogwarts' headmaster's phoenix swept in and dropped a letter on his lap and flashed out in a hurry. He instantly recognized the handwriting of Albus Dumbledore and hoped he wasn't being sent on order mission he was wanting see Harry soon for the holidays.

_**Remus**_

_**This might catch you by surprise but Harry thinks the truth must come from me. You see Lily was not a muggleborn. She is the daughter of me and Minerva. Before you ask yes we are married. Voldemort was on his first rise when she was born, we in an attempt to protect her gave her to my squib cousin. Another truth must be told. Lily gave birth to a girl that night, the night as the 7th month died so long ago. Minerva and I cast spells that yes included the memory charm so that girl was a boy. This was supposed to hid her and protect Harriet has a lot of prophecies pertaining to her and has be protected at all cost. A dawn of a new era is coming Remus, and wizard and muggles kind won't be same. Harriet Is heiress to powerful people, Gryffindor, Merlin Morgan Le Fay, and people we thought to be myths we also did a soul mate potion before we did that. Remus, Harry is scared to tell you this. Her soul mate is Severus Snape. She is afraid you won't love her because she is a girl not the boy Harry you met and who her soul mate is. Please do not hold her to what her grandparents did out of love of their only grandchild and child.**_

_**Albus**_

Remus suddenly was very shaky. Goodness Harry is a girl! It did not matter. She was still James and Lily's child. He would get along with Severus for her sake, he also hoped for Severus' sake Harriet looked like her mum Lily because the hate for James Severus' had. He then heard a knock on the door signaling that his mother was here. He got up to let her in. He answered to an short witch with black hair done up in a bun with specks of gray, her eyes a colorful hazel, her black bowler hat pointed on her head and her black robes flowed around her, in her slim hand was a package which look as old as time, in the yard the panther still paced back and forth in front of the house.

"Hello Mums" he said as he pecked her check.

Rhonda Lupin looks at her son and smiled as she clinched the package._ Oh Remus you've been through so much, and if the Legend of the Pheto family and the prophecy of Serenity is true your life is about get so much more complicating. _Rhonda thought as she looked at her son.

"Hello Remmie. I have missed you darling "she replied as she entered his home.

She sat in a comfortable black worn down chair in the living room still clutching her package as Remus went to get the tea and sandwiches. He came back in the living room with the tray with the tea and snack floating behind him. It placed itself carefully on the coffee table. Remus served his mother and decided to ask about the visit.

"Mums you do not visit unless there is a reason. So what is up?"

Rhonda did not know how to begin. This had been in her family since the beginning of the line. How does she tell her precious son and curse him with it? Bless the child he is already cursed being a werewolf. She glanced outside at the panther that protected him as a child, and played with her as little girl when she had no one and her parents avoided her cause her birth signaled end of their childhood, her parents was 16 when she was born.

"Remus, this package has been in the Pheto family since it began, unable to open, it is said there would be a time of great peril and war, when a guardian will awake to make sure time and space is protected, so it remain unopened, passed to one firstborn to the next...till now " she stated as she carefully handed him the package, wrapped in black old parchment, an ancient symbol on it. Remus gasped as he recognized the symbol of Pluto. "Remus, it is rumored our line started from the Pluto guardian of time in Serenity's court"

"What?" Remus exclaimed as he fingered the package in awed. Unknown to Rhonda Remus was in a trance hearing an ancient whisper in a language long forgotten, not knowing nor seeing what Rhonda saw the symbol of Pluto glowing on his forehead... winds gushed and a whisper was heard on it by Remus

_It's time to awake, oh Chosen heir to the crown of Pluto, guardian of time and protector of the white moon kingdom, AWAKE to your destiny Prince Remus, crown prince of Pluto, and be who you were born to be._

Remus lightly touched the package and in an instant it open, revealing a key a small key with a garnet orb on top and a letter, Remus looked up to see he was glowing darkish color and his mother was looking at him in concern, but in a daze he picked up the key and in an instant it grew to six foot tall.

"And I see you are her heir in the new Luniarian Court." Rhonda sadly stated when the glow was gone for a moment as she was thinking_ oh Remmie, while you'll help bring new era, Pluto was the solitude soldier of Serenity's court with powers that was feared according to the stories 2nd to that of Saturn's_ "Read the letter to me son."

Remus opens the parchment a started to read it out loud to his mother since she could not read it.

"_**Hello Remus,**_

_**Yes I know your name; Martian Rei told all of us who our heirs would be so we could make this letter personal. My name is Trista of Pluto and I am your ancestor. As I right now this makes me sad. Alden my husband is leaving with our daughter TaLana tonight with the other spouses and the princess. I am the guardian of time I cannot do anything to save my queen my friends my life so I can raise my daughter with my love. My heir you are the guardian of time. With my death some of the rules change**_

_**NEVER STOP TIME**_

_**DO NOT MESS WITH TIME**_

_**I KNOW THIS IS ROUGH BUT YOU DO NOT HAVE TO STAY OAT THE GATES. YOU MUST RENEW THE PLUTO VOW TO OUR QUEEN THE LUNARIAN. **_

_**Please Remus stay in the eternal light of the moon. As this letter ends you will be transformed. The powers of Pluto will heal the werewolf curse. You will like red meat and still feel the pull and need to be with you mate. Do not be sad for me or my friends this is time for you. For you and the chosen will make the new Silver Millennium, and from the ruin's a moon queen shall rule once more**_

_**With love**_

_**Trista Meioh Queen of Pluto **_

As soon as he finished reading his letter he was engulfed in a bright purple light. He started to change, looking his age, rather than that of old man cause of the curse the symbol of Pluto appeared and a flashed to die down and the Garnet Key flew up to him. Out of nowhere a fire started in the woods. Voices were heard and Rhonda saw what the panther had been sensing. Figures in black robes and white masks surrounded the house, and as she feared Voldemort had sensed who had the ancient power.

"Come out come out beast. You have power our Lord needs" a figure said.

Rhonda turned to see her son standing beside her. The key standing tall in his hand the sign glowing bright on his brow. His robes looking though ancient but glisten like new.

"We need get out of here." Remus stated in an ancient voice. Rhonda gasped as she noticed the panther under a bad curse by the death eaters.

"We can't appriate in here it's too much smoke to concentrate" she whispered as the house started to catch on fire. Without thinking she sent a message to the ministry for help. Not noticing a lone figure in black drawing the wand at Remus but only hearing the words the dreaded words that should took her only child way from her...

"Avada Kedavra" the green light stormed to her so fast Remus shoved her behind him when she frozen in shock only watched tell out of nowhere the panther that protected and loved them both jumped in between them taking the curse for Remus. The Garnet orb set off a red light which shone so bright extinguishing the fire and causing a figure to yell retreat to the others. As they disappeared Rhonda noticed the panther had become a man, who surprisingly was still alive. Barely…Remus set the key down and put the man's head in his lap and she took the man's hand. He looked to be around 30ish with blonde shaggy hair and blue eyes. The man coughed and laughed. Remus quickly wondered if the man was crazy.

"Do not worry children for me. I am Alden, Knight of Pluto, Service to the King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity..." Alden coughed up blood

"Don't talk..." Remus whispered...

"Remus don't the men of Serenity's court was deemed" he coughed up more blood as Rhonda went to get a cool cloth from her robes to the creek since the house was destroyed for his head and came back to wash his face. "Traitors by Selene, Serenity's mother goddess of the moon. We were sentenced to protect our line's tell the rise of the 3rd moon kingdom which is now..."

Rhonda's eyes widen in understanding "Remmie he's dying. You awakened and don't need protected he's dying..."

"NO" Remus yelled. This was his panther. He's friend and apparently his ancestor.

Alden smiled and coughed more and glanced up see 3 ghosts, which slowly began to materialize.

"Remus please I want see my wife, my daughter my monarchs the time is for you and the others mine's long gone. Let me go in peace..."

No one but Alden seem notice the ghosts, two females, one with a crescent moon on her forehead and long golden hair, the other with deep green hair and the sign of Pluto on her forehead, the lone male with lavender hair materialized tell the female with a dark gown and the Pluto sign spoke.

"Alden, my knight, my beloved you been alone for so long its time come by my side once more"

Alden coughed up more blood and looked at Remus who was in so much internal pain from losing someone who been his loving panther. Endymion only signed and spoke so only Remus and Alden heard, as Rhonda did her best to keep Alden alive for not only her sake but Remus', and oblivious of the ghosts.

"I, Endymion accept you, Remus as guardian of the moon kingdom." He hoped this would help his knight moved on. They had waited for over two and half thousand years figure out why the knights hadn't moved on to the afterlife. He and Serena had been crushed when they found out what Rini and Helios decided to do for sake of their beloved planet. Remus looked up at the ghosts shocked, wondering what was going on, but the ancient power of Pluto racing in his head giving him the knowledge of who these ghosts was, and making him be quiet as an ancient ceremony went on

Serena's ghost blue eyes shone with tears, "I Serenity, take the as the new Pluto to guard the gates and my descendent."

Remus started to glow a purple color and tears rolled down his eyes. Alden, knowing his beloved child he protected and helped since childhood, through his werewolf bite and full moons had the power to protect himself closed his eyes for final time, and his ghost appeared beside his wife. Trista kissed him and looked at her heir.

"Go to her Remus. So you may receive the blessing from me. I can't tell I know the power of Pluto is bound to moonlight"

Alden looked at Remus "You will always make us proud" and the ghosts disappeared.

Remus still glowing purple with his plutonian sign glowing bright disappeared. Rhonda Lupin crying as Alden died, heard a voice

"_**Mums do not worry I am healed. Alden, who was the panther we loved so well, is with his family. I am going to my queen. This is my destiny, this is my choice, my birthright and I chose to bring peace once more"**_

Rhonda smiled as a portal opened and a pink hair pigtailed woman with a moon on her forehead and a male with a horn and teardrop on his forehead whom she often saw in her dreams came out, she stepped aside knowing they were here for her panther and only whispered

"Make sure he had daisies beside his grave he always played in daisies with me when I was child."

The male picked him up and nodded, as the female spoke "Rest assure Pluto descendent, he will be buried in Elysian with daisies which shall never die and eternally preserved never going to dust and a panther on his resting place.",

The female knew it was only thing she could give the child of Pluto. Rhonda only nodded and watched as the male and female entered the portal and disappeared with the body of Alden, King of Pluto, Pluto Knight, Guardian of Endymion, Husband of Trista, Guardian of Time and Space and her great something grandfather.

Hogwarts

Harriet Jamie Potter better known as Harry was sitting in the middle of charms doing her work when purple lights and floating clock appeared beside her. The class stopped to stare. Draco Hermione and Ron, Ron in annoyance cause he has to protect Potter yet again, moved closer as to protect Harry. They could see a person in the middle of the light. Suddenly Harry's crescent moon appeared and her white rode glowed. Then everyone recognized the person as he knelt, in his hand was a key as tall as him, his robes looked as ancient as time, but not worn and thread bare, and they gasped, Professor Flitwick could be seen going to the fireplace to fire call her grandfather.

"_**I, Remus John Lupin of Pluto, the heir of the planet and the new guardian of time, hereby pledge to the Moon and her eternal light Pluto and her subjects. We will serve and protect the Luniarian Queen and her soul mate, her chosen king. We will accept and love our queen and help her vanquish Voldemort and take up the ancient post of our ancestor, as her kingdom's protector and royalty of the far planet of this system."**_

Harry did not know what to do. She saw that Professor Flitwick had come next to her in a little squeaky voice was heard talking to her grandfather, Albus Dumbledore who looked at his granddaughter and nodded. He had suspected Remus was of the prophecy, for he was always in tuned to time, and sometimes when he was in school seemed able to be prompt even when Albus KNEW he was with his friends who were late for knew that this was going to happen but REMUS? How can she command someone she viewed as a father figure of his life, the last one she had. This was going to get hard on her. Diana and Nimbus jumped on her desk and Diana quietly whispered to her so she'd know what to do.

"Harry, you have to accept so Pluto be eternally guarded by your goodness and light protected by the crystal. His moon curse is healed, for Lady Trista wouldn't have her heir cursed by moonlight which he serves."

Harry confused only nodded petted her Mau guardians and spoke in a tone which labeled her status.

"_**I, Harry Jamie Potter of the Moon, the Luniarian Heiress and Princess, wielder of the Silver Crystal accepts the Plutonian Heir's pledge for Pluto and Her people and pledges to protect Pluto to the best of her abilities."**_

Remus lifted his head as he heard his liege's pledge and acceptance, He gasped as he registered that He was in front of James' little girl, for she looked like a dark headed Lily. He instantly closed his eyes and shrank the Time Key of Pluto to an amulet necklace and put it around his neck

"HARRY!"

"Welcome Prince Pluto, but can I call you Remus and cut these freaking formal titles" Harry Joked

"Once a Marauder always a Marauder"

"Yep"

Unbeknownst to them, 4 transparent people stood by the fireplace, one bore the mark of Pluto a woman with long green hair the other, an elegant blonde woman with moon glowing, another a male with shaggy blonde and a man with lavender hair which spoke

"Trista, Alden your heir has awakened, and pledge to the moon once more your planet. The gates are once more guarded; the lines of Earth and Pluto will be united at last"

The Pluto woman named Trista looked at the man as she leaned back into her husband's arms "Yes Endymion We've awaited along time's

The moon marked ghost woman whispered formally "Lady Pluto Lord Pluto, you know what must be done, I cannot give my heiress her blessing tell her court awakens but our time as the ghosts of a dead kingdom is coming to end"

Trista nodded and bowed "It's been pleasure my king and queen staying by your side even as ghost for this long I shall wait for you on the other side, only able cross over the day Princess Harriet assume the throne"

Alden bowed "It has been service to serve you both and protect your line and my own even trapped in a panther's body"

The king and queen nodded and knew, they won't see their friends tell the day Harry's coronation, the day they can cross the great divide, the queen looks sad, she yet to tell her husband he will be forced to cross when their other heir, the heiress of Elysian and the earth awakens, and she will be force be alone till Harry's coronation

Trista transparent hands give her monarch's a hug and held up her transformation stick knowing it be so long, before she seen them again, she had already gave her farewells to the outer queens she looked at Remus again and held the stuck out, his wand glowing as she did. Alden wrapped his arms around his wife and they spoke in unison

"I Trista and Alden of Pluto accept this heir to take our stead of the Luniarian Court, We seal the powers of time into his wand, unite the transformation wand of Pluto and his wand, from this day forth, he is the welder of the powers of Pluto, guardian of time welder of the garnet orb and time key"

In a flash her stick and his wand untied, Trista and Alden turned as they began to fade, to see tears pouring out of Neo Queen Serenity and her kings eyes. Trista paled as she looked into Serenity's eyes and realized she knew she will be alone soon without her king,

"Tell we met again my lieges" and in instant they was gone, united at last in the next adventure to wait their friends.

Endymion took his wife's hand, "come Serena lets join the others, I think Michelle feels her heirs awakening soon"

Serenity squeezes her husband's hand, god she wished to see her daughters again, but Callina was in the afterlife, Rini eternally bound to Elyision to protect the Earth's dreams with her husband Helios forever, "Yes Darien, lets"

Unknown to Hogwarts and Remus the last monarchs of Crystal Tokyo faded into the background


	6. The Oceans Embrace their Chosen

The Oceans Embraces their Chosen Once More

In the Magical Malady Ward for Severe Spell Therapy in St Mungo's Magical Hospital laid a woman who has not been able to talk for 16 years. Her dark hair was tied in a ponytail her hazel eye sparkled and beside her rested her husband. They had been _crucio_ to insanity that faithful day so long ago leaving their infant son in the care of his grandmother. The healer had just cleaned them up for bed. It was just another day in this ward, but this healer wasn't an ordinary healer. He set down the medicine on the nurse's desk. Andrew Kingston as he is known today had lived a longtime seen a lot of people kingdoms fall, but he held a secret that cursed him but he knew it's about end. He picked up the mirror on the desk, as it began to glow. It was an old mirror. He whispered an incarnation and inside the mirror a woman and man appeared. The woman reddish eyes glisten with tears when she realized who had summon them

"Andrew?" she whispered in hope. Andrew signs quietly. He's secret one that would effect this couple in the ward and their son, for He isn't just Andrew Kingston, he was Andrew Kouioh of Neptune, King of Neptune, Neptune Knight, Guardian of King Endymion of Crystal Tokyo, and long ago, caretaker of this young woman in the mirror. Selene had cursed him to be immortal to day the moon rises again; he was also the woman in the ward's direct ancestor. He had sense the passing of Alden. He knew his time was here.

"Hello Helios, Small Lady" Andrew said with a smile.

Helios straightened and quickly replied "Why hadn't you contacted us before now, you still had the mirror?"

Andrew picked the mirror and looked at the priest and priestess of Elyision. "Many reasons, manly we had each took to protecting our lines. But also Voldemort is looking for the talisman, in hopes to have the power of Saturn. I felt the death of a knight, was it Alden?"

Lady Serenity sobbed softly. Nine men gave up their immortality and committed high treason against Selene, her great grandmother, just so the court of the Luniarian race lived on, and was cursed for it "Yes, Lady Trista's heir, Prince Remus woke and Death Eaters tried to attack and kill Remus and his mother, both whom Alden had a fondness for. He's buried here in Elyision forevermore. We never gave your wives a burial because their bodies were burned but this was least we could do for you guys"

Andrew nodded and went over to were the couple he was tending laid. "And the heiress? In time wills he be able heal people like this man?"

Helios noticed he didn't ask of the woman and he suspected why and only nodded and answered him "Yes when her court awakens to balance her out yes"

Lady Serenity, always the curious kitten had asked "why what of the woman Andrew?"

Andrew smiled "Small lady the woman is the next Lady Neptune, she has a son, Lord Neptune, whom never knew a mother's love. I am going fix that"

Helios held a breath as Serenity gasped "Andrew you'll die"

Andrew nodded and simply stated "Think I can be buried next to Alden? I miss all you. I'll be revoking the healing pool of Neptune, forbidden to me now because I'm no longer of Silver Alliance, but Alice here's son is weak cause of lack of confidence. He needs his mother."

"You know the answer to that Andrew of Neptune. When you going do it?" replied Serenity

Andrew only answered as he sensed his long dead wife's ghost nearby as if saying its ok "Now, Michelle's crossed the great veil to help pool our Neptunian powers"

Helios immediately opens a portal and he and Serenity crossed over from the land of Dreams. Across the world the oceans churned loudly like the world was in one big tsunami, and a ghost appeared beside Andrew. Michelle of Neptune, the last queen only smiled at her long forgotten princess and stood beside her husband.

"Small Lady you grown so much. Your parents. They just couldn't come just see you and let you go, Usa said she loves you and understands why her aunt raised her." the ghost said somberly causing Serenity to sobbed as her husband held he

Andrew smiled at his wife and walked to Alice Longbottem's bed. He laid the letter Michelle had given him over 3000 years ago on the nightstand and the mirror and he turned to the others of the silver millennium

"Michelle, Helios Small Lady, I've walked this Earth long enough. It's time the oceans embraces the next of royal blood. I give my life freely so line of Neptune, and Serenity lives on. I want go to join the others"

Serenity and Helios stood back as Michelle nodded as Andrew took Alice's hand and began to talk an ancient incantation

"Poseidon, long ago you blessed a race that walked you chosen planet, Neptune. A chosen family you gave a pool of healing water too and chose the family to rule. For so long the planet has been without a ruler now, I Andrew, King consort fallen from grace of Selene invoke you to heal this woman so once more you have a representive in the court of Serenity. ** I**t is time to awake to your destiny, Alice. Your queen a waits, and after the war she might be able to heal Frank. Also your heir waits. He has waited long for his mother. I will give you the aqua mirror and you heir the violin. This letter will explain"

Andrew fell across the bed as the symbol of Neptune flamed his forehead his eyes closing for last time. Serenity and Helios held back a sobbed as they saw his ghost leave his body and embraced his wife for first time in 3000 years, the curse of Selene broken, as he sacrificed himself for the greater good. Helios picked up Andrew's body as Serenity kissed Alice's brow, a symbol of the Lunarian's acceptance of Andrew's sacfice. Andrew and Michelle nodded as they faded way to wait for their heirs to unite so they can bless them.

Suddenly the woman was engulfed in ocean water and green light. A symbol of Neptune flared from her forehead. As the water begun to settle down she was sitting on her bed, cured and sane the first time in years. The feeling of being whole almost overwhelmed her. She remembered everything and signed, not noticing the couple who disappeared threw a portal carrying a body of a man.

Alice Abbott Longbottem blinked and looked down to see a mirror and letter on the nightstand. For the first time in so long she was herself. She looked over to the bed that contained her husband.

"OH, Frank, it has been so long." she whispered as she picked up the letter and begun to read it.

_**To my heiress Alice,**_

_**My planets god and power healed you because you are my direct heiress besides your son. I am your ancestor Michelle of Neptune. As I write this my husband, Andrew is packing some clothes for Andrea. They will escape tonight with the others. I will fight and die by my queen's side. This is the Aqua Mirror. It will allow you to see the truth in the present time. I have given the Submarine Violin to your son as he loves to play it. You must leave this place find Neville and both you as the last of the Neptune line pledge to our or your queen the Lunarian Heiress. Pledge that Neptune will be with her and hers always. Do our family great honor, Alice and your queen will heal your husband**_

_**your ancestor,**_

_**Michelle of Neptune**_

Alice smiled sadly as she got up. She seemed to not have her want so she will have to leave in her night gown. That was until she saw a healer sleeping at her desk with her wand on the desk. She quietly grabbed the wand and transfigured her nightgown to some decent robes. She then turned one more time toward her husband who was asleep.

"Bye, Frank I love you. Neville needs me more right now. I will see you soon. And maybe I will get the queen to heal you" Alice Longbottem then turned and left the hospital to find her son the infant she left behind that is now a man.

At Hogwarts.

Neville was playing on the new violin that his uncle had bought him. It had a symbol on it at it hummed with magic. He was in the room of requirement were he practiced on a daily basis. He let the magic take over not knowing that the waters outside were churning to it. Nor did he hear a crack meaning someone and apparated in the castle to his location. See in pureblood families there was a spell put on the heirs so their parents can get to were ever their heir was or bring their heir to them until they married to ensure there were no illegitimate children. Neville was so caught up into the music that he never knew of the Neptunian sign that flashed on his forehead or the letter that fluttered onto the table. The person that apparated in quietly went to the shadows to wait for him to finish and to look at the man he had become. She looked at the table and saw the letter and some refreshments had appeared. She knew Hogwarts had sensed the great power awakening, and prepared for it. Neville stopped and went to sit at the table. He poured a drink and picked up a sandwich when he noticed that the letter was there.

_**To my heir Neville,**_

_**Poseidon**_ _**has healed your mother. Why you asked? For you're the last of his chosen family who will rule his planet. For both of you are my heirs. I am your ancestor Michelle of Neptune. As I write this my husband, Andrew is packing some clothes for Andrea. They will escape tonight with the others. I will fight and die by my queen's side. The violin is the submarine violin. You might not notice that as you play the ocean hum to your music, they and their inhabitants are at your beck and call with this instrument. Use it with caution and never abuse it. You and your mother must Pledge that Neptune will be with her and hers always. Do our family great honor, Alice and your queen will heal your husband**_

_**Your ancestor,**_

_**Michelle of Neptune**_

"Crazy note mum is at the hospital" Neville said to nobody in particular.

"Hello Neville" Alice said as she emerged from the shadows and the Neptunian symbol blazed on both their foreheads making them see the truth. And with the waves of light and seas they disappeared to seek their queen.

In Dumbledore's office with Remus, Minerva, Hermione and Draco, Albus and Harry were discussing who else could be the planetarium heirs. It was decided to keep Hermione and Draco in the loop so Harry had someone to talk to about this. It had not leek out to the press but it is only a matter of time. It was decided Draco rather than Ron because one Ron could not keep his mouth shut another because he was acting strange. Draco did not want to be a death eater but he was already marked because Voldemort threaten kill his family. His mission was to get close to Harry. It was decided that he would go along with the mission and keep up pretenses that he was going along with Voldemort so that his parents would stay alive, even if they were Death Eaters. All six were in deep conversation none of them noticed when a gulf of ocean water appeared next to Harry, until Minerva gasped causing them all to look up to see that two figures were in the middle. Minerva and Remus almost fainted when the recognized the female. Both figures were in aqua robes. The male held a violin and the female held a mirror. They were kneeling in front of Harry

"_**I, Alice Abbott Longbottem...**_" the female begun to say

"_**I, Neville Godic Longbottem..**_."the male stated.

Then they both had begun to talk in unison, "_**hereby pledge Neptune and all of Neptune descent on Earth to the Moon and her light for eternity and beyond. We pledge to follow the queen and her chosen king into battle to uphold what they make into law. We will honor and upkeep and protect the queen and her king even to our death and reincarnation. We will never stray and will keep to the truth and light, and keep to the moon**_."

Harry looked shocked. Neville, one of her best friends was vowing to be with her for eternity. Then she felt a nudge from Hermione, she glared back and then remembered.

"_**I, Harry Jamie Potter, accept your oath and vow to help your people and will be fair and kind to you and your people"**_

The Longbottem's smiled and look up at their queen. Alice then heard as Remus approached her.

"Alice?"

"Yes Remus it is me. My destiny had to be played so I was healed"

"Welcome home" Minerva whispered.

Unseen by anyone, four ghosts stood and watched.

"Well?" asked a male ghost with lavender hair who embraced the female with golden hair and a crescent moon on her forehead?

"They are true children of Neptune and will serve the princess like we served you." Said Andrew as he watched the living talked. "Neville will grow strong with his mother's guidance hence why I sacrificed myself for her"

Michelle his wife tossed her sea green hair back and added "and adds when the Uranusian, even who she is, Neville and his mother and the Uranusian will be a force to be messed with for that is way of Uranus and Neptune…always a fighting team."

The blonde nodded. "Then give your blessing, and join Alden and Trista on the other side. Through two lifetimes you served me and my family. Now is time for new generation." She went hugged both them and then went to her husband to cry. If he only knew how close it was for him leave her...

Michelle hugged her queen then kissed her kings cheek and went back to loving Andrew's arms as they began to chant.

"We Andrew and Michelle of Neptune accept these two as our heirs, we pass our powers to them unite the transformation wands with their wands. They are our next lieges to serve the Lunarian courts. We in trust the talisman of Neptune to them. And may all be holy with them"

They began to fade as Michelle whispered into the wind... so both them could hear "find the Uranusian heiress…find the space sword…plunge her from blackness..."

Serenity only shook her head "why did Michelle do that?"

Endymion only laughed. "Cause Neptune can't exist without their partner Uranus"

Serenity and Endymion faded and silently prayed the heirs of Neptune would understand...

Meanwhile Alice froze as she heard the whispers on a wind, the oceans and glanced at her son both them whispering "Black ..."


	7. Uranus Embraces the Light

Chapter 7

From the Blackness of Space, Uranus embraces the Light

Narcissa Lanoka Black-Malfoy sat in an elegant library. She was lounging on the reclined couch reading a book about the planets; Uranus was always her favorite, like wind was her favorite elements. She loved the stories of the god of Uranus and how he controlled winds. She gently sat up her pale hair flowing gently down her back and her blue-gray eyes glisten in tears. She went to put her book back on the shelf and took another out to read. When she sat back down she pondered about her life. Her husband is out on a mission for the Dark Lord and her son was back to Hogwarts, to come home only on holidays to go on missions. Draco was scheduled to do his first mission this Easter, today was the middle on November. It was a cold, windy day for England.

"Oh, I wish Luc and Draco never joined the Dark Lord" Narcissa whispered.

The Dark Lord never required women to take the Dark Mark. He viewed that it was important that someone stayed and kept a home front on encase of Aurors. Her sister, Bellatrix, was an exception. The Dark Lord always favored her and wanted her by his side. Narcissa knew it was too late to save her sister but she wondered and pondered daily if it was too late for her family.

"Luc will be home for Christmas and yule I hope" she said quietly to the empty room, "Misker"

Suddenly a brownish looking elf appeared. He had dark brown eyes and a brown table cloth on.

"What can Misker get you Mistress?"

"Yes I would like a piece of Lemon Pie and a side of Pumpkin Juice please" He asked kindly but stern.

"Yes Mistress" the tiny elf replied as it disappeared and reappeared with what Narcissa ordered and sat them on a Goblin made table next to where her mistress laid

Narcissa began to read the book when she noticed it was one from her family home before she got married. The Blacks always had dark books, attached was a necklace that was used as a book marked. On the necklace was a charmed ornament in shaped as a sword. Upon her touching it her un-charmed to be a dagger sword with the Uranusian symbol on its hilt and jewels on it everywhere. A letter fluttered to the ground. She picked it up and began to read.

_**To my heiress, Narcissa.**_

_**You are my direct descendant. Even as I write knowing I am about to die, I know it is to die in light as I hope you will. My husband, Antonio, your ancestor as well is sitting on the floor playing with Alesioa our daughter. We had betrothed him to the newborn heir of Mercury, knowing from this powerful line you and your cousin will save this family from impending darkness. Antonio and Alesioa leave tonight with the other husbands, children, and the princess. I pray that even though the Martian Rei told me and Antonio that you will be dark that the power of the Uranusian Space sword will purge your from darkness and return you to the Moons light. Fight for your family, Fight for your queen and always in goodness and the light**_

_**Yours X time grandmother**_

_**Amara of Uranus**_

Narcissa sat the clenching the dagger. She wondered what to do. If she does this she will be forever separated from Draco and her beloved Lucius but she knew she should join the Lunarian queen. She also knew if she left, the curse of her dead father in law on her engagement band would kill her. It was to keep her to her husband. Unknown to her, a couple appeared in her mirror beside her.

"Do not fear you fate child of the winds" a voice whispered in the wind

Narcissa looked around and didn't see anyone. She knew in her heart, what she needed to do, but she would leave her son and husband and hope to have another child, another cure of her father in law, not to be able bear more one child. Misker came in and put her order on her table, she almost didn't hear his small voice

"What will you do Lady Uranus? Will you keep the Uranusian descendants in darkness? The Lunarian Heiress can heal the curse on your womb."

Narcissa was startled and look her elf "what did you call me?

She noticed the elf glow a golden orange color; she also blinked as she saw the Uranus' god's symbol on his brow.

"I asked Lady Uranus, heiress to the thrown of Uranus, wielder of the Space Sword keeper of the wind, what will you do? Curse your people or take the blind leap? Your birthright is showing" the small elf calmly said. He knew he was going kill himself removing the curse on his heiress preventing her leave the dark side, he was going unite rest his power with the Space sword, for he was Antonio, King of Uranus, Uranus Knight, guardian of King Endymion, and husband of long forgotten last wielder of that sword Narcissa held, cursed by moon goddess to serve his line for leaving his monarchs to die..

Narcissa looked at the elf as his glow began brighter.

"Who are you? You're not a real elf" she said

She didn't notice a portal open. Nor did she notice a couple enter from it. A woman of pink pigtails gasped as she realized who the elf could be. The man with white hair and horn on his head with a teardrop on his forehead stepped up to talk to everyone in the room. He spooked the witch to draw her wand. The pink hair female quickly spoke

"He is Antonio, husband of Amara, the last queen of Uranus, and my father's guardian. He was cursed by Selene, as was all my father's guardians. For they ran us children under orders of my parents..."

Narcissa not knowing why seemed at peace and believed her quietly spoke "the letter is true?" she looked at the elf who was flashing between elf and human man with the Uranusian symbol on his brow.

Antonio nodded and simply stated as his dark dirty blonde hair was now visible and his elf look gone. "We discovered to late the curse of the Lunarian Court. Upon my daughter's coming of age, I, in front of her turned into an elf, cursed to live till my heiress wakes. My daughter, growing up understanding the Silver Alliance took me renamed me Misker for she was already in England's wizarding world. And I passed from child to child to you. Now Princess Narcissa what will you do? And Helios and Rini what are you doing here?"

Helios looked at his wife who nodded, for him to explain. She wasn't ready to bury another family member but if Antonio was like Pluto Knight or Neptune Knight he will die this day. The Selene Curse broken. He spoke ancient Lunarian, knowing Narcissa won't understand till she accepts her destiny.

"Alden and Andrew were found, both dying to fully wake their heirs to their potential. We suspected your heir who she was. We came to take you home"

Small Lady Serenity looked into eyes of the man who protected her , her daughter and watched over several of her descendants as his own spoke as well in her language" I don't want bury you but I know your pulled to waken her"

Antonio nodded at his former lieges. He looks at his heiress and she sat in shock and held the Space Sword tightly

Narcissa sealed her fate and prayed her family would understand

"Narcissa of Uranus wishes to be free of the darkness and return to the eternal light, so the goddess and gods deem it so mote it be"

There was a gush of winds engulfed her and surrounded her like a tornado and then clenching her dagger. Antonio went and hugged Small Lady and glowed brightly as he embraced Narcissa and put his hand on the sword. He whispered to her

"Find the heirs of Neptune, for our planets have always worked well together. Together with heir of Pluto you well get along with the heir of Saturn who if the Martian Queen was right is the destined soul mate of your queen. Bring us back to the light with your pledge the curse is broken on all of our planets' blood"

He kissed her check and plunged the sword in his chest the only way to break the curse shackling her to the dark. His power seeped into the sword causing it to glow and winds pick up. Narcissa looked in shocked, as Antonio fell back to the floor, and Helios run grabbed him. She was caught in the winds and looked pleadingly at the pink haired woman, she felt the curse broke, but she wanted this man to be at rest. Small Lady Serenity, priestess princes of Elision only nodded and whispered "He will rest by his brothers in arms eternally in Elysion" It seemed the women understood. They wanted Antonio, Masker to rest in peace. She heard a faint whisper from Antonio "Amara..I..coming.." as he died. Then the light from the sword engulfed her. Helios mumered "Go Uransian Princes your destiny awaits"

And with that Narcissa Black-Malfoy, lady of the manor, wife of death eater, current wielder of the space sword, and Heiress to the thrown of Uranus and mantle of Soldier of Uranus disappeared.

Hogwarts

Harry Jamie Potter was sitting in front of Hogwarts. She sat in the grass as Alice Longbottem, Neville Longbottem, and Remus Lupin sat beside her. Around their necks were their amulet necklaces. Diana and Nimbus chased the butterflies nearby They were talking about the prophecy, and their new powers. Harry's green eyes sparkled with mischief, and her hair untidy. Remus and the others were wondering why Severus had been ignoring her. In the last few months Severus Snape had not spent two minutes alone with his young soul mate always running in the other direction when he saw he approach. Then something happen that cause all three to jump to protect Harry. A tornado appeared out of nowhere. It stopped right next to Harry. Then it started too disappeared and they all gasped as the registered who was in the middle of the tornado. Narcissa Malfoy was on bended knee with a jeweled dagger glittering in her hand.

"_**I, Narcissa Lanoka Black-Malfoy, of Uranus hereby pledge to uphold my family honor. I will stand by my Moon Queen and help uphold her laws. I will honor her chosen king and protect him as I do her. I will protect both from harm, even if it means separation from my family and love ones. The Uranus and her people are here to fight till the bitter end; no matter the sacrifice we are light"**_

To say Harry was shocked was an understatement of the year but she knew Narcissa was waiting for her to accept her pledge. She studied the older women for a minute before turning to Alice and nodded her head knowing Narcissa would work with these with her now as the outer court. Alice pulled on her amulet and a mirror appeared. She faces it at Narcissa and whispered,

"In the Neptune let the truth be known." the mirror shined and a wave of light engulfed Narcissa. Narcissa was not upset this was a test to see if she was good or evil. As the light died down, the all gasped as she shinned white indicated she was good and light healed of the darkness's except on her womb, which seemed cursed. Alice nodded at Harry and then Harry gently pulled the Uranusian heiress up and looked into her eyes.

"_**I, Harry Jamie Potter hereby accept the Pledge of the Uranusian heir. I hereby pledge to be a fair and just ruler and protect Uranus and her people. I am sorry for the sacrifices you have to make. I hope in the future they can be repaired, but when I'm stronger the court is complete, I will heal the dark curse on your womb, in future, I want hear why it's there.**_

Narcissa smiled down at her young queen, "Thank you Harry"

Unseen by mortals...stood four ghosts

Neo Queen Serenity sobbed as she knew its time say good bye to the reunited Uranusian Monarchs. Endymion looked over his shoulders to see Antonio whispering to a rarely emotional Amara. He spoke up

"Amara Antonio, does she met what you expected? Is she truly ours again?"

Amara who looked at her heiress and her husband spoke "yes she and Uranus is the moons once again"

Antonio hugged his wife tightly determined not let her go. Serenity with tears in her eyes replied "it's time to pass the mantle of Uranus on and join Andrew Alden Trista and Michelle"

Amara left her husband's side and hugged her queen "don't cry kitten we will see the other again"

Amara backed way and lifted the wand of Uranus, Antonio embraced her. Then in unison they spoke.

"We Amara and Antonio Tenou of Uranus, last king and queen of Uranus, Eternal Sailor Uranus and Uranus knight, pass on all the powers abilities and such to our heiress who follows way of the Silver Alliance bind to her magical core, and wand and space sword. For this day forth she is Narcissa Malfoy, Princess of Uranus, solider of Uranus guardian of Harry, the Lunarian heiress."

No one saw Narcissa who was conversing with her son, and realizing the dangerous game her son was playing glow or her birthright flare. Amara and Antonio fading turned to their monarchs and whisper "tell we met again" and vanish.

Serenity sobbed and held her husband and whispered to Harry "heal the Uranusian soon so she may have a heir, for her son has a different destiny"

Endymion slowly guided her back to the abyss...

Harry looked off as she heard the hum on the silver crystal and whispered back "don't worry Neo Queen there will be another heir to Uranus..."


	8. Saturn Ascends

Saturn Ascends, the Awakening of the New Silver Alliance King

Severus Snape was in a pickle, worse he had ever been. He brushed his brow off the sweat of the potion he was making, a medicine potion for the school nurse. He put a monitoring charm on the cauldron and went to his desk which has piles of sixth year tests and seventh year essays on it to be graded. He took of his first work robe and set it to the side and began to read his onyx eyes glancing to nearby mirror he used to make sure he didn't have any potions on him then he glanced around the room. He noticed a goblet of potion on a student desk still was there untouched, it was a nutrient potion of the resident former werewolf, the school nurse ordered him take it nightly and Remus Lupin, ex werewolf, friend of James Potter, his dead arch enemy, heir to the plutoarian powers and thrown..and guardian to..her..her.. Harri Jamie Potter as she calls herself nowadays. She was root of his issues..his dreams his nightmares. She was half of his soul calling out to be complete. He had seen her look at him her green eyes begging him to come to her. He signed as he tossed down the papers and went to get the fire whiskey out of his rooms. He entered his rooms and tossed down on his sofa. He jumped when he felt himself fall threw a ghost that occupied his rooms. Normally he wouldn't bother the ghost; it came with him when he started Hogwarts, as he followed Eileen Prince when she married Tobias Snape. The ghost had followed the first born of the Prince line for over 3000 years no one knew why and he refused to talk to anyone of his past and only let people know he's name. Samuel. Severus jumped up the coldness of passing through a ghost shook him up.

"Samuel what's wrong? You rarely sit down on furniture and usually don't make yourself known?" he looked at the ghost with shaggy hair who looked at him with worry and sadness.

"Severus how long you going let her suffer?" the ghost known as Samuel said his eyes wondering to the jewelry box of Eileen Prince, who gave it to her son. It had remained locked as it had every generation since it was given to the line.

Severus looked disturbed and looked at the ghost "What do you mean Samuel?"

Samuel signed he hated this. When 3000 years ago he was ordered to leave his wife sister and brother in law... He wasn't going think of it. He felt the deaths of 3 knights, the passing of the mantle of 3 planets. He felt the glaive and Saturn pulsating for them to be released, begging for the heir to be who he was born be. Samuel looked at Severus. He had prayed to Selene, Hotoru, Serenity Helios, anyone any deity that it wouldn't be this generation of the line. Severus had been through so much endured so much, and all Samuel could do was be there comfort with words as every one of his prayers fallen on deaf ears. Now Samuel is going tell Severus Snape the truth of his family, and his destiny and fate. He turned to mirror and noticed faintly a pink hair female and white hair male in it, seemly. It was then he knew Severus' fate was so much more and he made a choice, he was going sacfice himself so that condemned mark will go way releasing his favorite descendent to be with their princess. First thing was first was answer the man who was going be the next wielder of death and rebirth keeper of Silent Glaive, king of the Silent Star, and ultimately the Next King Consort of the Silver Millennium. He turned to Severus and simply talked

"How long will you dimish your powers and hers denying your soul mate the Lunarian Princess just cause you think your unworthy cause of that mark on your arm?"

Severus eyed Samuel in little distrust for first time in his life "What do you know of Lunarian Princess? I haven't spoken of it and I know you haven't left these rooms."

Samuel floated to the couch again "I know cause I know I'm going tell you a story a story of a planet so long dead, of its princess who found love not in her first life but in her 2nd, of their coronation and ascendtion, of why prince line was called and your family history.."

Severus got up and went to drink cabinet his dark locks covering his face, "What of our history, Princes are stupid purebloods who disowned mother for having a half blood and contaminating their line"

Samuel looked at the mirror, the couple in it fully visible, the pink hair female eyes glisten with tears, and a male with white hair wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. They needed know this so they know were his body was buried and bring it home to lay to rest with the others.

"First of Severus, I'm buried under a cherry tree in the Prince family burial plot. The one with the tombstone with..."

Severus turned around shocked "The ever burning candle?..that means you are a Prince"

The male in mirror simply nodded as Samuel continued stare in mirror from the couched signaling to Samuel he got the hidden meaning, that Samuel wanted be buried with the knights. Samuel continued his conversation with Severus.

"Yes Severus. I am Samuel Elle Prince..."

Severus paled...and slowly sat in front of the fire...glancing in it not looking at the ghost. "The one who began the line? The one who had no wife recorded, only his baby girl, Helena Irene Prince."

Samuel smiled at mention of his long dead daughter, the baby girl who never knew her aunt, her uncle or her mother. Nor know her Japanese heritage, for they migrated to England shortly after the fall of their kingdom.

"Yes I am, but before I was known as Samuel Prince, I was known as Samuel Tsukino, of Japan. I fell in love with a friend of my sister's. Well one of her younger friends who was my age. I started dating her; I fell in love with this girl. When I was 18, at my and my girlfriend's graduation, my sister, her husband and their friend's cornered me and her. The eldest, a female who raised my girlfriend only stated it was time, but something had been settled first..."

There was knocking at the door interrupting the ghost. Severus snarled at open the door to notice Remus Lupin at the door.

"What do you want Lupin?"

Remus blinked and put his hand around the time key that he kept around his neck. Truthfully he didn't know why he was here. He just felt he was needed here...so he began to stutter in an answer

"I don't know Severus. I just felt needed..."

Severus rolled his eyes and began slam the door when Samuel spoke up

"Lupin? As in the heir of Pluto? Let him in Severus. When I'm done you and he will understand the why he felt needed"

Remus startled about the voice of ghost unknown to him. Severus growled and threw the door open. Remus stopped and stared at the ghost as the powers of Pluto whispered in his head...and he started to vocalize it...

"Sa.." Samuel held up his hand "Don't Heir of Pluto, not tell Severus knows the truth. Oh how I prayed it wasn't him..."

Severus grabbed his fire whiskey and sat in nearby chair. Remus sat next to the ghost who floated on the couch. Samuel continued his story.

"They proceeded tell me an incredible tale. Tale of reincarnation, life on other planets, and how isolated my girlfriend was, and would had been if I didn't make correct choice. Then I found out truth, my older sister, who I loved to annoy and secretly adored, was a reborn princess, and life on earth was about to get worse before it got better." Samuel looked straight in Severus eyes which cause him shiver "My sister was, still is and always be Serena Tsukino Chiba better known as..."

Severus started shake and whispered "Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo and Silver Millennium…that means the girlfriend, is mother of Helena...is ..."

Remus just stared, he knew like the heirs of Neptune, and Uranus, he knew his partner, who he'd work well with to protect Harri, would be Saturn, just like their ancestors. He's stared at Severus, and saw the symbol of Saturn faintly glow….

Meanwhile, In Gryffindor commands

Hermione was asleep on the couch, with book in hand a figure, were dark robes approached her and whispered a spell, she began to glow soft blue in the middle. The figure smiled and whispered "Well Mud blood, you are having my heir. Don't worry I'll raise it and not know of its dirty blood." The figure let the dark hood drop, showing the red hair and freckles of Ronald Bilius Weasley. Ron, knowing he had to reported this existed the commands never hearing Hermione whisper the true Weasley she felt drawn to...

"George..."

Back in Severus' rooms

Samuel smiled as Severus slowly connected the dots of his family tree. Remus held his hand over where he kept the time key. Samuel nodded at the mirror and a flash had blinded Remus and Severus when the flash died, two figures were seen.

Remus paled and whispered "you..."

The female smiled and lifted the jewelry box of Eileen Prince Snape. Her reddish eyes glisten in tears at memories of the box. Her crescent moon glowed.

"Yes me Remus. And yes Severus, Helena's mother was Hotoru Tomoe Tsukino, Queen of Saturn, and guardian of my mother."

Severus stood up to grab the box when Remus grabbed his hand "I know it was your mom's Snape but you don't know who they are don't push it"

Severus looked into Remus' amber eyes and looked at the couple "Mother? You're holding my mother's property it's been in my family..."

The male with flowing white hair and tear drop and horn on his forehead stepped up "Since the line began, it was Helena's mother. I am Helios, keeper of dreams, priest. I need your permission to move Samuel's body to be beside his friends."

Severus turned to the ghost who looked like he would be weeping "Please Severus, I want be buried next to my comrades, I am Samuel Prince, Samuel Tsukino I became Saturn Knight guardian of Endymion for my sister, and my wife, I became King of Saturn for my wife. I ran with my child nieces and the others on orders of my monarchs, my sister and brother in law. And I've been cursed by Selene as punishment. Let me go home"

Severus shocked...and slowly nodded to Helios permission that stood back. The female carried the box to him.

"It won't open, because you're denying your destiny. Hotoru, she loved puzzles. It will open only one way, and then when you're fully accepted who and what you are. Will the other part of your heritage emerge? I am Lady Serenity, last crown princess of the moon kingdom. Hotoru was my best friend. "She places the box in his hands and turned to Remus "You felt the power of Pluto pull you here. You always were protective of him weren't you? Trista raised Hotoru, her father destroyed by evil of another dimension. Pluto and Saturn, like Neptune and Uranus worked in pairs, while four worked well as group. Remus, you will be his advisor when he's ready."

Remus nodded and then Samuel looked at the last of his line "What will it be Severus? Will you let another touch her another take your place? Another give her child her heiress?"

Severus through his fire whiskey at the fire, when the couple stood back knowing best way get the truth of feelings out was get them admit out of jealousy. Remus got the idea and smirked. "I don't know I hear Fred Weasley seems think she's cute"

Severus clinching his mother's boxes no one noticing the ghost, Samuel Prince, glowing and his Saturn symbol flaring. He looked the former princess of the moon kingdom in the eye.

"No, I love her I'm not worthy of her I'm marked by the devil..."

The box fell open and letter came out. Lady Serenity started sobbing as she knew she was about let go of another of her parent's friends. Severus opens the letter in shaking haste

_**To my darling heir, Severus.**_

_**If you are reading this then you have finally admitted that you love your soul mate, the moon queen. Let me introduce myself. My name is Hotoru of Saturn, the planet of destruction and rebirth and I am you direct ancestor. As I write this, my husband Samuel or Sammy as we call him is getting our daughter, another of your ancestor, Helena ready to leave with the other spouses and children. Rei said you would walk a thin line between the dark and the light. Let me tell you that are as dangerous as your powers. If this war Rei has seen comes true and the light loses, the power of our guardian planet, Saturn, will call you to end it so Earth can be reborn. If you embrace your destiny and you soul mate, you will not have to use that power, for you give her the power to win. You will find your amulet when you admit what is in your heart. Please pledge our planet to the moon kingdom.**_

_**Go the grace, my child**_

_**Hotoru**_

Severus with the symbol of Saturn flaring looked at the people in his room clutching the letter in tight first. Remus bent down help him up

"How can I face her Remus? I'm marked she's so pure..."

Remus, not knowing what to say open his mouth only is stops by Samuel

"That's why I am here, with once of power I have left, I set you free to be the king your born to be, and set me free to join my wife. The glaive was too powerful to be left around. And once you embrace it and your powers, setting us both free..."

Severus looked at Samuel then the couple, Helios opening the portal which he sees was to the Prince Burial grounds. Lady Serenity looked at Severus "I can bury him with his comrade's right? You can come see him when you established, but its last I can give the men who raised me my sister and the girls who should been my court..."

Severus only nodded and whispered "as the goddess deems it so mote it be, I am Severus Tobias Snape, Heir to Prince Line, Heir to powers of Saturn, and the thrown of Saturn, the soul mate of the moon princess and destined consort of the Silver Alliance. Dark I am no more but forever by my soul mate's side."

Samuel screamed in pain as from the space pocket the silent glaive emerged from inside him and floated in front of Severus. Lady Serenity and Remus gasped and Helios stepped forward and bowed explaining things

"Sammy knew the glaive in hands of Voldemort or people like him could end existence. So he on his deathbed called me and Callina to his side. He merged his soul in it and became a ghost to protect it tell this time. I'm sorry my princess I swore unbreakable not to tell. He latterly created a sub pocket inside his ghost. The glaive is most powerful talisman outside of the Silver and Golden Crystal."

Severus looked at the priest and touched his head signaling he understood. No one saw what he did, far off, three figures standing at the gates of the dead. A male with lavender hair, a female with golden hair and crescent moon, and female with short violet hair and violet eyes who went and hugged the ghost of Samuel who was going to the door. The female and Samuel turned to Severus and nodded, giving him the knowledge that he was doing right, and Samuel was safe in the afterlife. Severus grabbed the Silent Glaive and as soon as he did, the dark mark faded and disappeared, he glowed violet and shined as he gave Remus the first big smile in the 30 odd years they known each other and vanished. Remus smiled and knew his little goddaughter's dreams are about come true. Lady Serenity turned to Remus and spoke

"Prince Remus of Pluto, you want trip to Elysian? We have no magic outside Elysian, and need help moving Sammy's body to where it belonged"

Remus blinked and smiled for he knew he'd see land of dreams and nodded and followed Helios and Lady Serenity to help them through the portal.

~Hogwarts Great Hall, Study time ~

The Students of Hogwarts were during their mandatory study time, when a glow faintly glowed beside the Gryffindor table. Diana, first notice its color nudged Harri as her fellow Mau guardian ran to get a trusted adult. Neville scouted closer to Harri, and His mother and the Uransian, Nacrissa, came running into the great hall. The glow grew bright and flashed, and Severus Tobias Snape was seen, the symbol of Saturn flaring brightly his BARE forearms in front of him as he was on his knees and the glaive in his hands. Harri gasped and her green eyes teared when he spoke softly and for all hear.

_**"I Severus Snape of Saturn pledges to stand by my one true love as she brings in a new era, I will help her uphold what is fair and just. Saturn and her people will never be in the dark no more. From this day forward we will be by the moon forever. I love you Princess Harri of the Moon. And I forthwith pledge to you never say nothing negative of your godfather or your father"**_

Albus and Minerva stood at the head table and smiled. For now Severus is who he was born to be. Harri looked at her guardians' present and looked down at her soul mate her consort.

"_**I accept Severus and to the best of my ability pledges to be fair and just and treat all equal. I love you to Severus Snape of Saturn and never forget that.''**_

Severus looked up into her deep green eyes, and after he manage make the glaive into an amulet grabbed her and engaged in a kiss which set tongues wagging. And Voldemort on a war path.

~~Ghost unseen by Hogwarts in the Great Hall~~

Four Ghosts stood at the head table of the great hall. Albus who had entered the great hall seeing his grandchild kiss his potion professor felt a surge in the castle. Serenity, the last queen of Crystal Tokyo stepped up and hugged her husband

"Hotoru Sammy, your united at last. Now your heir is by her destined fated mate." She whispered to her sister in law and brother

Endymion hugged and looked at the united lovers. He has been sensing his wife been keeping secrets. "Now is time to pass the full powers of Saturn"

Hotoru kissed her husband and nodded "We understand my queen and king"

Sammy keeping his wife in his embrace spoke softly, "I've prayed for years for it not to be him, but when Infelt the crystal flare I knew I couldn't stop fate. This is his time, and our time to pass to our great adventure with family long past"

The last monarchs of Crystal Tokyo nodded as they watched the symbols of Saturn flare on the youngest couple of their court's forehead, and their purple auras flare to life. The two stared at their friends who in unison whispered

"We, the ancestors of Severus Snape accept him and pass the mantle over to him, may he always be in the moon's enternal light"

Hotoru and Samuel Tsukino faded as Severus glowed brightly purple. Serenity broke off into sobs, silently cursing the cauldron of stars for their curse. Endymion whispered to his wife "Come let's go"

The couple faded never seeing the eyes of Severus Snape who held his soul mate in his arms staring at them and whispering "Thank you both, for without you my Harri wouldn't be here"


End file.
